Accusations Of The Heart
by Majin-Bulma
Summary: complete! Trunks is miserable, he hates everything that has to do with life. left beaten almost to death, Trapped in a comma and not wanting to come back to life what happens to Trunks when Goten reveals his love for him?Will Trunks commit suicide? ANGST
1. Default Chapter

Warning- Angst, Lemon, Yaoi, Cursing. Goten And Trunks~  
  
Accusations Of The Heart By: Majin-Bulma Chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' I fucking hate her.'  
  
I thought as I stared outside of my window, towards the little blue haired bitch. Giggling and laughing as she climbed all around her father and mother.  
  
"She has it so good. I HATE HER! When I was little all I got was a sneer or a punch in the face from him. Bulma always worked. Never paid attention! Grandmother and Grandfather took care of me! SHE HAS IT SO GOOD. Why do they disregard me so much?" I talked to myself with a glare towards my little 7-year-old sister.  
  
"I hope she dies!" I growled as I shut the blinds and locked the window. I folded my arms over my chest as I lay back down onto my bed.  
  
I thought for a while with anger written all over my face. My eye would twitch every once in a while as my face wriggled in anger and fury.  
  
"I need to get out of here." I said to myself after swinging my feet over the side of the bed, then getting up and out of my door.  
  
I walked down the long hallways of this damned house, down the damn long stares, out of the kitchen and through the kitchen door.  
  
Of course know one saw me standing in the lawn where they were, to busy with that thing. "IM LEAVING!" I screamed at them, but they didn't seem to care.  
  
"...Ok..." Bulma said giggling as Bra made faces at Vegeta.  
  
"..." And with that said I stormed away, taking flight into the air.  
  
As I was flying through the air with a frown plastered to my face I stared over at my surroundings. Looks beautiful, as looks are deceiving. The planet is so beautiful, but filled with ugliness. I hate this planet! I hate everything about this place! I wish it would just blow up!  
  
Yes, those thoughts and much more, gruesome and disturbing, enter my mind every day and every minute of the day. Let's face it. I'm depressing and I have anger problems. Though I wouldn't admit that to myself. I don't have problems. It's all that little bitches fault. I never use to be like this. Ever since she came.  
  
I growl to myself again.  
  
God I hate her! Just the mention of her and I can just flip out! I hate that little bitch! I hate her parents! I HATE EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ah, there it is. My mind states as I prepare for my landing at the nice little building in my site.  
  
This is the place I have been going since... Well, since as long as my ' idiot mind', as my father puts it, can remember.  
  
I land right in front of the wooden brown doors. I don't care if anyone see's me or not. Fuck them. I don't give a damn. Go fuck yourself – pffffft.  
  
I stroll in and head straight towards the stools, taking a seat on the leather red seats. I love these. Maybe I should go buy a couple...  
  
"What would it be Trunks."  
  
My mind snaps back to reality as I hear my name from the elder man in front of me. White grayish mustache dark blue eyes and whitened hair. HE had his black apron with his tie and nice blue shirt and pants on underneath.  
  
Ya, he knows me, since I'm here just about every day.  
  
"Scotch on the rocks." I tell him. Start off with something easy and then work my way up.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
My mind wavers off again as I stare at the painting on the wall on the far side of the bar.  
  
It's got dark colors, powerful. A horse and a man are painted towards the corner. The horse looks as if it's on fire, falling towards the ground with the man standing over the horse with a torch of reds yellows and oranges. Children are standing in the middle crying as they're village is set to fire and a man stands over a woman that looks to be the mother of the children. She's dead I presume. And the men stand over the dead people with torches and knives, as blood fills the ground and stones of rocks. Then, painted on the left as the colors brighten they're is an ocean of crashing white waves with doves flying over it with a woman in a long white dress with her eyes shut sitting on the cliffs edge.  
  
I don't know if that picture is supposed to mean something. But it calls to me in a... morbid kind of way I guess. It relaxes my state of mind when I am storming like I am today.  
  
"What's the news this time Trunks?" The elder man asks me as he begins to wash out a glass with a towel.  
  
I pick up my drink and slush it around and take a large sip. The glass clatters on the hard brown surface as I slightly slam it back onto the table.  
  
"Same old, same old." I tell him and motion for him to refill my drink with something more powerful.  
  
I know it is really early to be drinking. Seeing as it is only around 10:00 a.m., but I have nothing better to do. So, this is where my day and night will begin and finish  
  
. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2:38 pm. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I entered my house, looking around to see if anyone had gotten up. All the lights were out and no noise was heard.  
  
"What loving parents, I'm gone since 9:30 this morning and I'm back at 2:40 in the morning, but no one cares! I OBVIOUSLY DON'T EXSIST!" I snarled "WHO CARES! I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT ANY OF THEM!"  
  
I had been drinking a bit of alcohol earlier with some friends. I seem to be doing this a lot lately. The alcohol seems to calm me down a bit. But... I'm exhausted...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Battered

Accusations Of The Heart By: Majin-Bulma Chapter 2- Battered  
  
Footsteps could be heard outside of the wooden door. Small feet padded until they stopped in front of the older demi-saiyan door. The door squeaked softly as it opened oh so very slowly, with small feet stepping softly in throw the door, leaving the door half way open as the person made there way in.  
  
Blue socks made there way towards the end of the bed. The stranger peeked up at the sleeping Saiyan to make sure he was in fact asleep. His arms and legs were tangled in his forest green sheets. His pillows were thrown everywhere. One rested under his head where his hand was as well. Pillows under his legs and on the floor. His chest bare, fell and rose with the breaths he inhaled and exhaled. His lavender hair shifted to the side where his head was tilted.  
  
When the snore was heard, they pleasantly searched around the room for whatever they had come in to find in the messy room that belonged to the Demi-saiyan.  
  
The floor was dirty, littered with magazines, clothes, books and what not. His shelves were scattered with things hanging off on the sides, while papers were stacked or scattered around the shelves. His TV screen was left on. Computer was messy with files and folders stacked on the top of his monitor.  
  
With a big smile on the young face of the intruder, she walked around and inspected the sleeping Saiyans room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks' POV.  
  
My eyes shot open as I sensed someone in my room. I slyly looked over to whom it was. ' Son of a Bitch' I growled in my thoughts as I saw that stupid ass little whore in my room. 'HOW DARE SHE COME INTO MY ROOM'  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" I screamed at her as she jumped in fright and dropped all of the magazines that were in her hands, scattering them across the room while loose papers spilled out the side and landed in scattered piles.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM I SAID! ANSWER ME GOD DAMNIT!" I screamed again rising to my feet and slowly stalked over to her with hate and menace burning into my darkened blue orbs. My fists clenched and unclenched; tightening so hard my knuckles were turning white to the bone. Growls rose from my voice as a vein on my temple throbbed.  
  
"NOTHING!" She squealed looking at the door, trying to make a break for it. I could see her move though. So I waved my arm and slammed the door with my ki making her jump again glaring at me.  
  
"THEN WHY WAS MY MAGAZINES IN YOUR FAT ASS LITTLE HANDS YOU STUPID BITCH!" The obscenities could probably be heard all the way down the block that's how loud I bet I was.  
  
"IM TELLING MOMMY AND DADDY!" She sniffed as her eyes began watering. I've seen this act 'way' too much already and for a long time I knew it was an act so it's never worked on me. It just angers me so much more, making me want to fucking punch her ass down to the ground and back up.  
  
"SHUTUP I DON'T CARE! GET OUT YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"  
  
She was getting mad herself I could see it shining in her eyes. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! AND MAKE ME TRUNKS!" She screamed sticking her tongue out at me.  
  
"MAKE YOU?"  
  
' How DARE she come into MY room and say MAKE ME get out! AND NOT TO TELL HER WHAT TO DO! WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!"  
  
"MAKE YOU? MAKE YOU! YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM? ALL RIGHT I'LL FUCKING MAKE YOU! I'LL TEAR OUT THAT DAMN TONGUE OVER YOURS!!!" I screamed, gathering a ki blast into my hand and aimed it towards her. Of course, she screamed with all her might, and I knew what was to come. Actually, who was to come. But this time, before he makes it I will get a hit in before!  
  
I didn't see it coming. Bam. A fist was thrown in my face. And guess who it was? Vegeta... Of course protecting daddy's little angel.  
  
I flew back and hit the wall sliding down it. I sat up slightly wincing from the pain that shot up my head from the impact that was made against my skull. I glared back at Vegeta, hate most definitely shown in my eyes as I sneered at him in odium.  
  
"DADDY HE HURT ME!" She said running to him and into his arms as she CRIED!  
  
'I DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING TOUCH HER!'  
  
"FUCKING BRAT WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH YOUR SISTER!" He screamed at me "GOING TO SHOOT A BLAST AT YOUR SISTER?" He bellowed, forming one of his own. "LETS SEE WHO ELSE WANTS A BLAST UP THEYRE ASS." He sneered stalking my way.  
  
"ITS HER FAULT I DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING TOUCH THAT LITTLE BITCH! AND SHE ISNT MY SISTER! DON'T EVER FUCKING SAY THAT AGAIN!" I screamed, I was so infuriated! Well of course this is just going to give me a far worse beating but... Fuck, might as well go all out since I will get beat to a bloody pulp. Not like he will care. Or Bulma, they will just try and cover it up I bet. Ya, kill of their son. Come on. I should just keep going! Scream and scream at him until he does kill me, who the fuck would care?  
  
He set the sniffling bitch to the side, glaring and scowling, growling and clenching his teeth tight together, as he stalked my way...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooh. What's going to happen next? Review and the chapter will be posted because- I've already completed the next chapter!! ^_^  
  
5 REVIEWS!!!!!!!! =)! 


	3. Death

URAccusations Of The Heart 

By: Majin-Bulma 

Chapter 3 Salvage 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lay here in a bloody heap… Ya… I got my asked kicked by Vegeta… Left me in the forest for dead I bet. 

I stare up at the sky, the stars shining the moon full and bright. I've been lying here since about noon. Then I was unconscious… I had awakened just a while ago. I can't feel anything below my neck.  One of my eyes are slightly open, my lip has blood all over it, along with about everything on my body. 

I can't move… 

I can't speak…

I cat feel anything anymore… 

_'Just kill me… Let me be dead! I hate my life! It's always been this way! She does something- then I don't even have a chance to touch her, she says I did AND I GET BEAT FOR NOTHING! LET ME DIE! There is nothing in this life that I care for! No one needs Trunks Briefs- because they have Bra briefs. The most innocent and cutest child in the world! I am nothing! NOTHING! I just get into every ones way! Why do they hate me so much…' _

Tears begin to prick at the back of my eyes.  

            __

            ' I cant deal with this anymore… I just cant…'  I sobbed silently.  As the chilly night sky wind blows against my beaten face, my beaten body and beaten and destroyed heart. ' This is the way its always going to be. I'm the nobody; I'm just in the way. Please… Kami PLEASE, please please please please please.' 

            My tear stricken eyes fall close as I head into a deep deep sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            'What…? What's this? Where am I?' 

_Looking around I spot… nothing? There's nothing! It's just all …black, yet I can see?   Am I hallucinating? Have I been drinking again? _

_I step silently through the blackness looking for anything._

_' What's that?' I speak silently as I see a small white light. _

_I press my hands against it when I finally had gotten to there. _

_            "WHAT THE HELL!" I scream, shielding my eyes as it engulfs me. _

_I rub my head sitting upright staring at… " Who are you?!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

" Nghhh..." I groan. " That hurts Leave me the fuck alone." I growl to whomever is touching me. My closed eyes twitch from the poking someone is doing to me. I open my '_good_' eye and stare at the face looking at mine in concern. Black eyes stare into my blue orbs. " What the hell are you doing here Goten?" I growl embarrassed. Yes embarrassed. I probably look so damn weak, laying her beaten by someone. Well, There's a blow to my pride, could anything get any worse? 

" Trunks! What happened!" The man gawked looking over my body. Trying to figure out what had happened to me.

"None of your damn business" I spit harshly. Trying to move around but wince as pain shoots everywhere where I can feel. Hell, parts of my body I cant even feel anymore. Hell, I'm probably paralyzed for all I know. 

" What Happened!!!" He shouts at me, hurting my already damaged ears even more. 

"NOTHING" I scream. Which wasn't a good idea. My fingers clench the ground in pain, my eyes shutting tightly as I make small noises in pain. ' Not such a good idea hot shot.' My mind beams as I groan in ache.   

Lungs are damaged… Everything is ... Kami just couldn't take me could he… 

That Damn bastard… 

" I need to get you to a hospital!!!" He screeched looking over my body for a place where he could lift me up. 

" DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME GOTEN! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I yell with all my might trying to ignore the pain. I try as hard as I can to shove him away but end up hurting myself even more. I scream loudly as I can feel the burns and stings, the pulls and grinding of my bones rub together. It hurts… It hurts so much. Make it stop, oh Kami please make it stop! 

            " Trunks!!" He desperately plea's my name as I scream in agony. 

" GET AWAY FROM ME GOTEN!" I continue to scream through all the pain and hurt I am bestowing upon myself. 

_'Why would he care if I die anyways? No one needs Trunks Briefs… They have Bra Briefs… Bra Briefs…'_ My mind repeats over and over again. 

            My eyes begin to close again and I fall unconscious, tears stinging in the back of my drooping eyes as my thoughts begin to over control myself. The last thing around the fuzziness I see is my old friend gasping and moving his hands to me. Screaming my name over and over again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Wow. O_O Review so the Next chapter will be up! There will be A LOT more in future chapters! I've finished already 6 chapters! And they only get more edge grabbing! _

_            Is Goten going to have to use the Dragonballs on Trunks? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTERS~_

_REVIEW OR NOTHING! ;-;_


	4. Cease

            Wow, Guys ^___^ thanks for the Reviews!  ;_; I said I had about 6 chapters up! ^^ and I do. I just uh, skipped chapter 5- so that's under construction ^^; hehhehe, almost done with it tho! ^__^ Any ideas are WELCOMED!!!!!!!!!! =) 

             I hate PLAIGERISM!!!!!!!! X_x; O_o 

Ah shit forgot the Disclaimer!- I Don't OWN DRAGONBALLZ  but I do own that sexy ass of Trunks ~-^ heheheh O_O shutup ;_; its mine I swear! Ok maybe I don't own it X_X; ;_; 

Accusations Of The Heart 

By: Majin-Bulma 

Chapter 4 Cease 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _~*~Goten's P.O.V_~*~

            " Oh my God oh my God ohmyGodohmyGod." I say quietly to myself as I pace back and forth in the hospital waiting room, waiting for my best friends news from the doctor on his condition. 

            I found him in the forest in a pool of his own blood; he was so beaten and hurt. I can't believe someone would do this to Trunks! I mean, the only people beside myself that actually _'could' _do this to him would be my dad, Gohan and Vegeta! And I know none of them would do this to Trunks! I mean my dads a very kind man and wouldn't hurt Trunks even if it was a spar, let alone leave him for dead in the woods! Gohan wouldn't do this! He's my brother and would never hurt anyone or leave them bleeding to death. And Vegeta… I mean come on! VEGETA? Trunks' father! He's Trunks dad for crying out loud! I've seen Trunks and Vegeta get pretty rough in sparring matches! But that's all they were and Vegeta wouldn't leave Trunks for death alone after just a spar. And I couldn't have! I found him! Plus he's my best fiend and I would never hurt him like that! No matter WHAT! Even if I did do something like that to Trunks, Trunks could easily kick my ass because he's stronger than me! So I am most definitely ruled out!

            All I was doing was going to Trunks' house to give Bulma back some stuff my mother borrowed from her awhile back. And then I find Trunks like this in the center of a clearing in the woods! Oh shit! Trunks' parents! I have to tell them!

            Whipping out my phone hurriedly I look for Trunks' number in my address book on my phone. I finally see Trunks' name on and push dial.

            My eyes stay transfixed on the operating door in front of me. What's taking so long? Is he that hurt!?  Oh poor Trunks… Please be ok. Please please PLEASE! 

            The phone keeps ringing and ringing, I'm about to give up when I hear a small self-assured voice on the other line. 

            " Briefs household what may I do for you." 

            I hear and raise an eyebrow at the small squeaky sound on the other line.

' Whatever happened to hello?'

            " Bra?" I ask to make certain that's her on the other line.

            " Yes. And this is Goten?"

            " Yes it is. Go be a good little girl and get your mom. Now." I tell her. I have no patience and I don't need to snap or anything but I am very worried for my best friend!

            I wait in silence for a moment and I can tell the little girl is a bit mad.

            " Little? Excuse me? I'll have you know I'm not little Goten. I'm probably a lot smarter than you! How can you call me small! I'm not small! Stop treating me like such a baby!!!!" And with that I hear the phone click.

            I'm shocked to say in the least. She has the temper of Vegeta… and Bulma. Which is a very BAD thing. 

            I dial the number again and wait a while till someone picks the phone back up. To my dismay she's back on the line.

            " Bra. Please this is an emergency!"

            " Oh. I thought you were calling back to apologize but-" 

            " Bra I'm very sorry I called you little and belittled you but please. Get your mother! It's an emergency! Trunks is badly hurt! And I need your Mother!!!"   I tell her desperately. 

            " Mom!!" I hear her scream. " PHONE! ITS ABOUT TRUNKS!" I hear her and wince at her loud voice. 

            Finally… 

            Bulma picks up the phone talking calm and casually. 

            " What's up?"

            " Um Bulma do you know Trunks is not at home?"

            " No. I never noticed. Probably with his friends again." 

            " Actually Bulma he's not! Trunks is here in the hospital and they're operating on him!" I tell her. I probably make my words sound plain and childish.

            " What. Why?" She asks.

            " I found him in the woods all hurt and beaten so I brought him here." I tell her.

            I see the room to the operating door open and the doctor that I had talking about Trunks came strolling out. I stand up swiftly. 

            " Bulma please come here and hurry, the doctor for Trunks has just come out I have to go!" I tell her hurriedly wanting to know the news of my friend. So I hang up the phone and walk fast to man in the white coat. 

            " Mr. Son. We have taken Trunks to another hospital room." 

            I nod to him impatiently.

            " He has pulled through but… He's lost way to much blood and will need a blood donor." He tells me 

            My eyes widen. 

            ' No… He can't! No one would have the same blood type as him! Because of Vegeta's blood! N-No!' My thoughts race and race as my eyes begin to spin slightly. 

            " I- I don't think anyone would have the same blood type as Trunks" 

            " Well no one does. Except one person."

            He tells me. Hope flashes in my eyes. Who would? Me? 

            " His little sister does. Amazingly enough."         

            Bra? Yes! Trunks will be saved!

            " But she is only a child and taking much blood-"

            " Well even if he did take some blood from her he would still be saved right!?" 

            I ask his with anticipation.

            " Yes I suppose. But he would be very weak… And could still have a chance of dieing. Falling into a coma with such weakness or anything could happen." 

            He tells me. But there's still a chance!  

            " I will have to confirm this with his and hers parents."

            I nod in understanding. Of course I can't make the decision for Bra. I'm not they're parents. 

            I kind of wished it were me that was going to be giving Trunks blood. I could supply him with a lot more than Bra could so his chances weren't so low.

            I patiently wait for Trunks' parents to arrive. I called my parents to inform them where I was and told them not to come because to many would people would be in the way and I would be home as soon as I could. My mom kind of had a small fit but understood as well as my father. 

            I slowly walk into the room, which held Trunks no longer waiting for Vegeta and Bulma to arrive. They will just have to ask the front desk.

            I sit along side of the bed where he is lying. Toobs are everywhere… He's hooked up to a machine that helps him breath; toobs are down his throat in his arms… they're everywhere. 

            His face still has some dried blood, many gashes that are covered by clothe. Blood is already deeply soaking through it. The white cotton turning into a deep scarlet from the blood, the bruises are so black, they cover everywhere around his face and down his neck where the blanket is pulled up to cover his battered form. Part of his arm is stuck out from under the blanket. I can see the toobs in his arms and all the ace bandages that wrap everywhere.

            I see stitches where other deep cuts are.

            " My God…" Tears are swelling in my eyes as I look at my best friend I've known my whole life. It's a sick and sad sight. Who could ever do this to such a good person? 

            " I'm here for you Trunks… I- I wont let anyone hurt you again. Please just don't leave me." I plead to him as I place my hand softly and gently on his palm avoiding cuts and bruises there. 

            I stay there for what seems to be hours watching his chest slowly rise and fall back down, staring at his abused face and at all the things that are sticking in him keeping him alive.  

            I hear the door open and 3 adults with a child enter. 

            The doctor, Vegeta Bulma and Bra. 

            " What happened to him?" Bulma questions looking slightly shocked by this much damage. 

            " Seems he was attacked by someone. Mrs. Briefs. You should thank Son Goten here. Any longer and he would have been dead by now. We still don't know if he will make it or not, I have talked to you about Bra and you are still sure with your answer?"

            " Yes I am," She said as she looked towards me. 

            I saw Bra run to the side of me staring at her older brother with… what's that on her face? Nothing… She has no features written on her face? Does she not care about her onii-chan?

            " What'd you do to him Goten?!"

_            ME?!?!???!?!?!?_

            Everyone turns towards me and raises a questioning brow. ' OH SO NOW _I'M_ ONE OF THE SUSPECTS? Thanks a lot Bra!' 

            " I didn't do it Bra. I found him like this. Unfortunately it was a lot worse."

            She doesn't say anything, as she looks her brother over staring at him.  

            Bulma and the doctor talk amongst themselves quietly as Vegeta stands there looking rather annoyed. 

            Bra moves her hand up to grab onto Trunks' arm when I grab it holding it from doing so.

            " Bra don't touch him. He's hurt, you will only make it worse and make it more painful." I tell her with a serious expression on my face. She only narrows her eyes; then nods slightly to me. I let go of her hand. In the corner of my eye I can feel the intense stare on me coming from Vegeta. 

            ' Is he mad that I did that to Bra? Shit Vegeta get over it.'

            " Go stand with your parents Bra." I tell her finally not trusting her or anyone that would come stand next to Trunks; I just don't want him to be hurt even more than he is.

            " Ok Goten!" She says happily moving over to her parents without a second thought or protesting. 

            ' She really is a good kid.' I think to myself as she attaches herself to Vegeta's leg staring up at the doctor as if she understands what they are saying. 

            This is going to take forever… 

            A loud beep suddenly resonates from the monitor on my left that is attached to Trunks. My eyes grow wide as I look at the screen. ' He… He's not breathing.' I stop breathing myself as the doctor yells down the hall, though I cannot understand anything he is saying. My eyes are dilated; I'm frozen in place shaking terribly and my breathing has come to a temporary halt. 

            " Sir we're going to have you leave now!" A lady tells me as she shakes my shoulders grabbing onto my shirt as she leads me out of the gloomy room.

            " TRUNKS!!!" I scream as he flat lines. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Shit… Trunks flat lined ;_; what's going to happen next? Will the Dragonballs be used on Trunks to bring him back to life or not!!!!!!??? Find out~

                        O_O MONITA WANTS TO KILL ME I SWEAR x_x –hides under a rock- IF I CANT SEE U THEN U CA NT SEE MEEE! BWHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHA o_o!

            Thanky's TrunksKoi ^___^ I love great reviews 

            And evil, Slash-luvah, riku the dark angel, blulily19, kitsune swift, free water (Awesome fics btw), ssjmiraiTrks, vegeta'z-gurl, Phase 3, ayassinian, AND MYSELF FOR REVIEWING! ^_________^ O_O I love the reviews

            GIBBERS EVERYONE A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG HUGGGGGGGG- ^__________^ OH YA! ^__^ now its time to FIND A SACRAFICE MWHAHAHAHAHHAAHA o_o; ok ok ok  im done ;_; I KNOW WHEN IM NOT WANTED! –sulks away= 

**IF U REVIEW! =D**


	5. Astound

Accusations Of The Heart 

By: Majin-Bulma 

Chapter 5 __

_~*~Flashback~*~_

_" Sir we're going to have you leave now!" A lady tells me as she shakes my shoulders grabbing onto my shirt as she leads me out of the gloomy room._

_            " TRUNKS!!!" I scream as the monitor tells me he flat lines._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_            " _Oh God Oh God." 

            " Sir, please calm down." The nurse told me as I clutched my head repeating the same words over and over again.

            " CALM DOWN?!?!? MY FRIEND IS DYING!!"

            " Sir please, we're trying everything we can to help him, we need you to calm down! This isn't helping your friend at all!"

            " I DON'T CARE! TRUNKS. OH MY GOD TRUNKS!" 

            " Goten! Calm down!" I heard Bra yell at me as we stood in the waiting room.

            " Get a hold of yourself stupid fucking prick" I heard Vegeta growl out next. 

            " He'll be fine Goten." Bulma tells me coolly. GODS! What is _wrong_ with them! Trunks just FLATLINED! It's not like he is going in to get his _tonsils_ taken out! It's not like they are just putting some _stitches_ in his foot! What's _WRONG_ with them?! THIS IS THEY'RE _SON_! TRUNKS JUST _FLATLINED_! OH GOD! TRUNKS JUST FLATLINED!'

            " Cant you just give him one of those sedated injections?" Bulma whispers to the nurse after Vegeta had whispered to her.  

            " WHY ARE YOU SO GODDAMNED CALM?! YOUR SON JUST FLATLINED! AND COME NEAR ME WITH ONE OF THOSE GOD DAMN NEEDLES, SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL JUST – OH I WILL KICK SOMEONES ASS!" I scream again trying to get my point across to them.

            " Oh, kick my ass?" Vegeta questions me, as he makes him move and starts stepping towards me as I stand there with my hands threaded in my hair. My arms drop down to my sides, fisting my fists together as I stare into angry ebony eyes.

            Not a time to back down. Not even in front of Vegeta, so I will stand up to him boldly and proud! " I'll do whatever I have to Vegeta. I'm not afraid to at least try and kick your ass at a time like this. No matter who you are." I scowl showing no fear, no fear whatsoever in my features.

            Wow, Vegeta was taken a back by that! Oh no, I'm going to die. 

            " You dare?" He growls angrily.

            " I dare." I tell him getting even farther in his face.

            ' OMG OMG OMG, AM I DOING THIS? OMG! TRUNKS FLATLINED! AH! NURSE! ASK NURSE!'

            " IS TRUNKS ALRIGHT?" I scream to the nurse taking my attention away from Vegeta.

            " They are trying everything they can sir! Just be _calm_! Calm yourself!" She tells me walking to me as she takes my hand in her small petite ones, holding them in a comforting way. She led me down to the opposite end of the waiting room and sat down with me.   

            " Now, Goten. Do you think it is good to work yourself up over this?" I was about to lash out at her when she raised a hand in front of us, placing it over my lips. " I understand this Goten, this, not in an exact way, happened to my father. It's hard to be calm. But pouring out like this, and screaming, is not going to make the matter any better. All right? Now, just try and relax. Even though I know it's extremely hard, but try. For Trunks." She finished as she lowered her hand from my mouth with me bobbing my head into a nod. " I would have thought his parents would be like this. Sheesh. There as calm as a dead rat!"

            " I know what you mean!  I Mean, how could they be _that_ calm? This is they're son, they're only son!" 

            " Yeah, but hey, maybe they are calm on the outside and fighting everything on the inside, ya know?"

            " Maybe…" 

            " Come on. I will go see if anything new has happened. Just wait here and stay_" 

            " Calm, yeah, yeah." I tell her as I wave her off.

            My hands snake their way to my pant legs as I clench the material tightly as I sit in the steel, padded chair. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

            It's been hours… Luckily Trunks was all right. They brought him back, with a lot of difficulty. They have him hooked up to oxygen tanks and everything. A nurse will be watching him 24 hours a day. Bra had to go home because she was not old enough to be in this section of the hospital- I barely made it- by a couple months. Yet, they want me to leave since I am not immediate family. For fucks sake, I'm like his little brother! I put up a fight though. Telling them I was the one who brought him here and such, after an hour and a half of my bitching they finally let me stay. Vegeta went home- and Bulma is sitting in one of the waiting room chairs drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. Shit I swear- she's treating this as if she only has to be here because it's her son. There's like no love or anything, no concern or shit. Man, I need to stop cussing.

            I sigh as I lift the white Styrofoam cup to my lips and suck at the hot liquid. 

            I Just… cant believe this is happening… Why did it have to be Trunks? What has Trunks done to deserve this? … I just hope he gets better… soon. 

            I yelp as I accidentally drop my coffee down the front of my shirt, burning through the fabric and stinging my tanned flesh. 

            " HOT HOTHOTHOTHOHOT!!!!" The words only register in my mind as I hop around flinging my shirt on the floor rubbing my chest to relieve some pressure.

            " Oh wow!" My ears pick up a woman's voice from in front of me. I blush slightly as several nurses are staring at my half naked self. " Oi." 

            Whistles and winks are sent towards me and I just blush even more at the attention. Bulma just sits there and raises an eyebrow at me. 

            " I'll clean ya up sugar" A blonde nurse winks at me swaying her hips as she starts my way.

            " No, no. Let me!" A brunette woman calls as she grabs my arm and hooks hers around it. 

            " Oh let me." An emerald haired woman says cleaning my chest with a small towel. 

            " Eeeee" I squeal when one of the 3 woman grab my ass, I jump forward with a hand behind my head and the other waving out in front of me. 

            " No, no, no, no, no, no! That's ok! I- I got it!"  I turn grabbing the hand towel and clean off the substance from my chest that leaked through my shirt. 

            Something collides in my face and I jump with a start. I pull whatever was thrown on my face off and stare down at the blue fabric in my hands. My eyes look up as I hear the girl's disappointed remarks and there by them stands Trunks' doctor. 

            " Back to work ladies." He tells them and they walk away giggling and winking at me whispering amongst themselves.

            I gasp loudly as realization hits me. Why would Trunks doctor be here? Oh no! Something probably happened to Trunks! " Doctor is anything-" 

            " No son, nothing happened to Trunks, he's alright for the moment, I just over saw your little accident you had there. Now if you will excuse me…" He said before he made his way out of the waiting room. 

            I tuck the navy shirt into my pants as I put it on, and sigh.

            " Go home Goten. I am going to leave now, there's nothing we can do- he needs rest anyways. Lets go." I hear Bulma shuffle around as she says this to me.

            " _What!_ Leave?!?! I can't just _leave_. He's my best friend! I'm not going to just leave him!"

            " Goten, go home. Come back another day when he's better! Your just crowding up the waiting room." I'm so shocked to hear this! Just leave? After what had juts happened hours ago!

            " I think she's right." I hear a female voice protruding behind me. I turn with my eyes darkening when I notice whom it is- the nurse from earlier. 

            " But!"

            " Go home and get some rest, you look like crap." She tells me with a smile. 

            " Oh thanks." 

            " Its for the best. On your part and Trunks." 

            " Fine." I say scowling crossing my arms over my chest as I follow Bulma out of the waiting, and soon out of the Emergency rooms' doors, followed by the last and final doors. 

            " Go home Goten. Don't come back until I call you." Bulma tells me as I walk her to her car. 

            _Excuse me? _Don't come back until she _calls_? Is she _crazy_? Like I'm going to listen to her.

            I just snort and take off into the sky with her cursing at me as I did so. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O.O ;_; she's threatening me again! O_O! Points-  oo! . I swear she's probably plotting things against me O_O! UPDATE UIPDATE OR IM GONNA KILL U o_o! –Screams- @_@! Just remember O_O! If I'm dead who's gonna write the rest of the fic =D? 

            Goten: -coughs-

            O.O' WHAT ARE U DOING OUT OF THE CLOSET! –Stares- Ugh. I mean O_o; . what closet.

            Goten: Help ME _ SHES CRAZY! SHE STUFFED ME IN A CLOSET- SHE PROBABLY RAPED ME TOO. 

            O.O''' G-baby. Now… you know I cant rape the willing.

            Trunks: ……. I wasn't even in this chapter!  

            Goten- HEY WAIT! YOU MADE BULMA A BITCH! – And all those wonderful woman surrounding me grabbing my ass. You just had to pull me away. And you made me spill coffee all over my chest- ;-;!!!!! 

            Trunks: -glares. At Goten-

            Goten: Your just mad cause you didn't get any! O.o; Ow. My poor little chest.  

            Trunks: We both know whose not going to be getting any. 

            Goten: !!!!!!!!!!!!! NO TRUNKS YOU CANT DO THAT –sobs- 

            Now boys . I don't think our viewers want to listen to us ramble about. =) so just get back in the closet?

            NO!!!!!!!!

            Thanks you For the reviews my Special people O_O! ;_; don't hurt me.. -coughs at one specific person.- 

Leave your Reviews THANKS! Majin Bulma  

            Goten: ;_; Tell Trunks to give me some! 

            _ GOTEN U TARD! WHEN I SAY _THANKS MAJIN BULMA_ THAT MEANS DON'T TALK ANYMORE! 

            Goten: ;_; -whispers- tell Trunks to give me some. 


	6. Never Going Back

Accusations Of The Heart 

By: Majin-Bulma 

Chapter 6- Never Going Back 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Days went by… Bra had already donated blood and was resting at home, but back on her feet from her Saiyan abilities. Us Saiyans heal fast so I wasn't shocked she was already running around the afternoon after she got home.

            They took as much as they could for Trunks, and he's still asleep. I visit everyday as log as I can, talking to him while he sleeps like I am now.

            " Man Trunks. I'll kick whosever's ass that did this to you! Hurry and wake up… I miss you… I'm worried too. I hope you are going to be ok… I- I'm going to cook you anything you want when you wake up! A big feast! Just for you! And throw you a big party… and buy you some stuff! I'll have a big and I mean big hug waiting for you once your up!" I say to him trying to sound as cheerful as I can. I once heard it helps talking to people like in hospitals while they were in a comma or in this case so, I'm doing just that. 

            " Please get better Trunks… your not improving much… Please… I don't know what I would do without my best friend… I…" I can't say it …even when he's asleep! Those three words… I've fallen in love with my best friend. Should I feel ashamed? Should I be disgusted with myself for doing so? I can't tell him. I can never tell him nor anyone about this. It will just be too difficult and no one will understand. It's even more wrong that it's with my best and _'only'_ friend.  I wonder… just wonder… What he would do if I told him that… Would he turn his back on me? Would he run away and never come near me again? Would he beat me as badly as he is beat? I… I just need to stop these thoughts that are running through my head. It's not going to do any good by doing so. 

            My eyes focus back on the beaten beauty in front of my black orbs. His scars and bruises have been healing but… He isn't getting _any_ better. Well, I actually can't say that. He is _somewhat_, not enough to say ' Good job Trunks! Your getting there!' 

            I sigh loudly running my fingers through my dark black spiked bangs. 

            When did our friendship start diminishing? We were always together, always with each other, the best of friends. And then I guess we started separating over the years and focusing on our different interests. Once he's back and up I am going to devote all my time to him. But… What will he think? I'm just going to now start to hang around him because of what happened? Will he think that I am just being with him to make sure no one does anything to him again because he might feel he is to weak to protect himself? I mean… There are thousands of things he could think with me now just going to start to hang around him. I've tried in the past though… But he just seems like he doesn't want to hang around with me anymore for some reason. He's become so … distant. He's always been distant, but not as much you know? He doesn't even want me near him… 

~*~*~

" DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME GOTEN! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"  I heard him scream at me with everything he had left. I could clearly see the pain painted across his features as he did this. And then he shoves me, it felt so weak. He, he had nothing left in him. 

" Trunks!" I scream desperately as I watch his head fall back against the ground yelling at me to go away. And then his eyes closed slowly rolling in the back of his head. I gasped and grabbed him by his shoulders slightly shaking him screaming his name screaming for him to wake up. I stared in shock as he didn't move or say anything. Fuck, it didn't even look like he was breathing. And that's what broke my trance. ' HES NOT BREATHING?!' My mind had screamed at me. So my hands instantly flew to his neck to check his pulse. Barely…but still there. I could barely feel it. 

            And now, we are here. Still. I'm still in the same chair that I've been in for days. And he's still in the same bed he's been in for days. The same room. The same surroundings. The same scents that fill my nostrils. The same pain that retches in my heart at the sight of my friend, lying in the plain white sheeted bed, with the many and different toobs that pin into his body. 

            Gods, this site… I hate seeing my friend like this! Why couldn't it have been me? I still have to find out who did this to him. I still. I…  

My eyes begin to doze off as my head falls against my shoulder lazily. I never realized I was this tired. 

"…No…" Was the words that went unnoticed by the now slumbering demi Saiyan that sat next to the owner the words originated from. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*  Trunks Dream sequence *

Looking around I spot… nothing? There's nothing! It's just all …Hey! This happened before! It's this vision or whatever again! 

I continue to look through… nothing. Or for something? I'm so confused. Where am I? I don't remember anything that's happened! I can't remember anything! 

I grab my head in frustration, my eyes sliding shut and tight as I try desperately to try and remember what has happened. 

            " Please get better Trunks… your not improving much… Please… I don't know what I would do without my best friend… I…"    

            My eyes bolt open as I hear the familiar yet distant sound of my Goten's words. 

            " Goten!? GOTEN!" I scream running anywhere and everywhere I can looking for the direction the sound is coming from. 

            I stop. What's the point? Who cares? Realization hit me as a couple memories come flowing back through my mind.

~*~

            " WHAT WILL YOU NEVER DO AGAIN! SAY IT!" The short flame haired man screamed at the bruised and bloody teenager below him. He kicked and punched not giving the young man a chance to do anything.

            " SH- SHUTUP! I- I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HOW CAN YOU JUST PROTECT HER OVER ME WHEN I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I'M YOUR SON!" 

            The wild man smacked him clear across the face and then spat on him. " Don't you fucking tell me to shut up bitch! And I have no son."

            Hurt spread through the young boys entire body as the words stung worse than someone dumping acid over your body and waiting for it to hurry and kill you. 

            The man kept beating on the man until everything he saw was blood red. 

~*~

" I – I don't want to go back! No! I can't go back! Never! Leave me here! Never! No I CANT GO BACK!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed clutching my head harder as my eyes widened and my feet began to back up as if something were going to grab me and throw me back to the real world. " I DON'T EVER WANT TO GO BACK! NEVER!! I WONT GO BACK! I REFUSE TO!"

            " Trunks." A calm voice called to me as I was almost sobbing from fear and pain.  I lifted my head slowly looking at what was calling my name. There was so much bright light surrounding the person. It was bright like the sun; I couldn't see anything but the brightness. But for some weird reason I didn't need to shield my eyes this time. Its weird. Usually when you stare into bright lights you would shield your eyes from the strongness burning into them, but I don't need to. It's so weird. 

            " Who are you!" I screamed suddenly angry at someone inside of… Well, whatever this is. 

            " Trunks…" 

            " Get out of here! Leave me be! I am finally at rest! Leave me alone now! I don't want to go back!" I scream at them backing away from them. " YOU CANT TAKE ME BACK! NO YOU CANT TAKE ME BACK! I WONT GO BACK!  YOU CANT MAKE ME GO BACK!" 

            " You… will have to go back sometime Trunks. You can't stay here forever."

            " Yes I CAN! AND I WILL! I WONT EVER GO BACK! AND IF I DO I WILL KILL MYSELF!"

            " Trunks." 

            " Leave me be. I- I don't want to go back." Tears began to stream down my face after holding back all those years of sorrow and pain. " Please? Please… please… Let me stay, oh please. Please!!!!" I beg the light person in front of me. I would get beat by Vegeta for begging such as this. 

            " He needs you." 

            " No Goten can- Goten will be alright without me! He has other friends he can be with! Please! Don't let me go back!" 

            " You will"

            " NO I WONT!" I scream running away from the light. I run and run into an endless voyage. There's nothing here, nowhere to go. If I keep running I wont go back! I can't go back! "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream with everything I have left before I collapse into the darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            " Why doesn't anyone understand…" The words spoke so softly came from the battered body that lay next to the sleeping demi. 

            The raven-haired boys head drooped slightly laying his head down on the soft cushioned bed, with his hands holding onto the bandaged ones of his friend. 

            " Hurry and wake up Trunks." Another set of soft words drifted through the room from another body that lay asleep.  

            Two dark orbs pierced through the slightly cracked lit room. The body made its way towards the two boys that lay fast asleep; his arm extended and cut the line of the oxygen tank that kept the purple haired demi's breathing to continue. His body slid unnoticed back into the shadows and away from the bodies silently going unnoticed by everyone. 

            Shallow pants and gasps came from the beaten boy, the heart monitor lowered and lowered, but went unnoticed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Goten's dream sequence***

            I ran, ran as fast as I could towards the light. " Trunks! Where did you go! Come back!"  I screamed and screamed running in every which direction to try and get back to where I was. I had just been in the hospital seconds ago and then all of a sudden something just happened… Trunks was screaming and…it was so scary. His face was bleeding his wounds were all ripped open as his crimson blood spilt everywhere all over the floor. He was screaming words but I couldn't make out anything that he was saying. 

            We were in the felid where I had found Trunks in… his uh, hurten state. I ran to him but I had just ran through him. He was screaming towards a direction… I kept looking to where his eyes were adjusted too. But all I saw was a shadow and I couldn't make out what it was. Maybe it was the person that did this to Trunks? Oh! Maybe Trunks is trying to tell me something? 

            I had ran towards to where the shadow figure was, but when I had gotten there a humongous burst of blue green lights had formed into to what appeared to the balls of the persons hands, it was aimed at Trunks. I leapt in front when it was thrown, trying my best to take the blast instead of Trunks, and it hit me. Yet, it went through me. 

            My arm was burned. But the blast hit Trunks dead on. He tried to deflect it, but it was too strong. I screamed as his body hit the ground and more blood dripped from his wounds. I tried to run to him but now… I'm here. Running to try and find him, or for that matter, anything. 

            I stop dead in my tracks as a picture illuminates before me. I'm surrounded by trees and bushes everywhere. A dark sky but I can see. I hear a splashing noise and my attention darts behind me. My whole body shifts as I turn my eyes widen and my feet and every other part of my body just falls numb. I can't move. 

            " TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream and gather my sense as I rush towards the water. I try to pull him out but I can't!

            A hard force pushes me into the water. I scream as I hit the water and fall down to the bottom of the murky shadows of the water. 

            "Trunks!" I gasp out threw the mouthful of water.

            His arms flailed his arms kicked out as he tried desperately to reach the surface of the water. His eyes were squinted; his body had the bruises and cuts all around his body. 

            I swam to him and grabbed him trying to help him up to the top. But we couldn't. 

            I swam up to get more air as my lungs were deprived of the air. I swam back down after grasping a whole lot air. So much it stung my lungs. 

            His attempts were getting weaker and weaker; he looked at me with emotionless eyes. Yet, they were pleading. I swam to him, reached my hands out putting them on either side of his head. I leaned forward and stuck our lips together. His eyes shut and my eyes remained on his face.  I opened his mouth with mine and filled his body with the sweet air I had collected. My arms gently grabbed his and we made our way to the top of the water both gasping for air. 

            I turned my head to him. My eyes filled with tears as I stared at him. " Trunks." I say my voice high-pitched and squeaky as I ran a dripping wet hand over his face. " What's going on." I ask him as he faces towards me but wont open his eyes. " Trunks, please."  

            " Why?" He croaks out and all I do is stare at him with questionable eyes. 

            ' Why what?' I want to ask but his eyes slowly open. His emotionless eyes bore into mine and I just gasp, my frown becoming deeper and my eyes becoming more and more soaked with tears. 

            Our surroundings begin to darken and everything begins to fade away. Back into the dark and blackness I was once running through, my hands reaches out to grab his but he stands. He begins to float away from and I just run towards him. " Trunks come back!"  My screams echo through the thickness of the fog that has now created around us. My eyes begin to burn as light covers them. 

            " I wont…" his words begin to die down and I can make out the last thing he says. 

            I shield my face and scream loudly as I cannot hear anything else that was said. 

            " YOU CANT WHAT!!!!!!!" I scream loudly. 

            My head shoots up as I feel someone shaking my shoulders. I squeal slightly as a face is in front of mine catching me by surprise and I jump out of my chair tripping over the chair leg and find myself smashed against the wall falling down on the hard cold floor. " Ow." I say as I rub my sore head and bottom. 

            " Sir, you were having a bad dream." The small nurse woman tells me as she offers a hand out in front of me.

            " More like a night mare." I whisper more to myself than out loud. 

            " You should go home and get some rest Mr. Son."

            " No, I'm going to stay right here." I tell her sternly which only makes her sigh and shake her head slight and nod.

            " Alright sir." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Trunks***

            " GO BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream loudly fisting my hands together in front of my face. 

            MY eyes snap open as I stare into the blackness. 

            'Was I dreaming?' I ask myself in my own thoughts as I look around to find no one there. No one- Goten! Was he really here? Was I just imagining it?

            " Afraid not Trunks. He was here. Somehow, he had gotten into your mind while he was sleeping. And just saved you from dieing." I hear the angelic witch voice as she sits cross-legged in front of me. I step back slightly starting at her.

            " What? How can you…"

            " Read your thoughts? Quite simple. This isn't only your dream world. I – as you can say, control part of it. I am the Goddess of Death. I decide your fate, not you." 

            " We'll see about that." I tell her growling in a calm devilish voice. 

            " Of course my lovely." She tells me mockingly which only makes me glare at her.   
  


            " What were you talking about Goten being in here and as you said ' Saving my life.' I question raising a brow at her.

            " Your closeness is so strong I presume. It's never happened before." 

            " Then I guess you don't decided everyone's fate." I tell her flying slowly to her, my face now in hers as I glare into her gold eyes and tell her in a very calm and deadly voice. " **I** decide **my** fate. Not **you**, or **anyone** else." 

            " My my, very stubborn." She coos slightly finding this to be amusing. " Your little Goten saved you from dieing. Apparently someone was-" She stops talking for a moment and smiles innocently at me. 

            " Finish your damn sentence." I growl out dangerously. 

            " Nothing my dear. Looks like Goten has woken up. Would you like to watch?" 

            " Fuck you."

            " I'll take that as a no. Well Trunks, good-bye for now. I have… others to take care of." She tells me cheerfully in a sly cat like way and disappears from my existence.

            " Bitch." I shout out as the sound echoes about. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O.O; THE END OF CHAPTER 6 OH YA! .!!!!!! 

             That is, if the fellow people want lemon K O.O'? **Ah, while your reviewing. Leave a note if ya do or don't.**

             Trunks: WHO WAS THE SHADOW PERSON! 

            Goten-" BULMA!  O_O;   
  


            **;_; She's still threatening me! **O.O ^^ I don't value my life! .-. u can kill me when the fic is all done XD O_O; or I can stall . so I wont die O_O! ;.; she's threatening me! –bangs head over and over on the wall.- HIEI @_@? 

            Goten- She rides the short bus! O_O! 

            DUDE!~ I OWN THE SHORT BUS!

            Trunks and Goten: …

            **Your lacking on Reviews ;___; REVIEWS OR I WONT UPDATE FOR A WHOLE MONTH! O_o! **

   


	7. Difficulties

Hey guys its me again! OO; YA! Sorry I haven't updated for a while XX! I had to get rid of the Internet for a while because they gave us a bill of over $300- XX so we had to get something new XX and SO! OO; I am getting low on ideas in this fic XD lol. . any ideas are welcomed ;; stop threatening me. OO! let us all be nice and friendly and not resort to violence! ?

Ok! So its back! OO ; and im still working on the next chapter- and I will get it to u Eventually O.o; lol XD OK TA DA! Oo

**_Accusations Of The Heart _**

**_By: Majin-Bulma _**

**_Chapter 7_**

****

_Goten's POV_

" Damnit." I curse under my breath lightly as I scowl towards the floor in front of me. I was just notified a few days ago that Trunks was talking in his sleep. But so low that they couldn't make out what he was saying. If I were awake I could have-!!!!!!! Gah! Why did I have to fall asleep!?

" I'm back again Trunks. How come you talked when I went to sleep? You're a butthead, you know that?" I tell the comatose form in front of me. " Nah, your not a butthead. Just messing with you man. Hurry up and get your lazy ass out of bed Trunks."

_ Trunks' dream Sequence_

" I'm back again Trunks. How come you talked when I went to sleep? You're a butthead, you know that?"_ I hear him say to me. He waits a couple seconds thinking I guess before he starts up again. _

" Nah, your not a butthead. Just messing with you man. Hurry up and get your lazy ass out of bed Trunks."

Oh your one to talk Goten. The only way you'll wake up is the mention of food or if I drag your ass out of bed.

It's actually pretty nice. Goten talking to me, and staying with me like this. I wish it would be like this forever. I wouldn't be lonely. Goten talks to me. And I wouldn't have to go back! It's perfect! It all works out!

I tell myself as I sit in the Indian style position staring in the blackness around me listening as Goten talks to me.

" Ow." I say as my eyes begin to burn for some reason. My hands moves to my eyes and begin to rub at the stinging furiously.

" You're going back!" The voice booms.

" WHAT!" My eyes are trying to open in the other world?! NO!!!!!!NO I CAN'T! STOP YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME!"

_Goten's POV_

" Uh. Yeah, they are doing fine. Gohan and Videl and Pan miss you as well. Your parents." I scratch the back of my head. " I guess miss you as well. Bra is back on her feet… has been. Maybe she should try and give you more blood… Your blood level is still a bit low for comfort. If it were me id give you all the blood in my body!"

" No!!"

" Yeah huh!" I say as I hear someone reply. Hey who was that anyways? I look around and then my eyes widen. " TRUNKS THAT WAS YOU!" I scream rushing to his side as I see him struggling with his eyes. His eyes are closed tight as if he's trying to keep them that way, his whole body is tensed, and his hands are clenching and unclenching the blanks in a death grip.

" YES! COME ON TRUNKS! OPEN YOUR EYES!" My heart begins to speed up as I watch the scene in front of me. I'm almost ready to piss my pants!

I'm still watching when all of a sudden his whole body falls limp. I stare in disbelief. ' He's not… He's not dead?" My eyes widen but I regain my composure as I watch the heart monitor. " Fuck." I whisper to Trunks and myself.

_Trunks' dream Sequence_

" Trunks!!!" The being of light screeched at me as I lay panting on the floor.

" I TOLD YOU I WON'T GO B- BACK!"

" You will sooner or later! Mark my words! Prepare yourself!"

" Fuck you!" I scream back as the light being disappears out of my sight. I almost. Fucking went back. Shit. I can't go back! I will kill myself! I can't be there anymore! Never again! No! I wont! I cant! It's not an option!

_Goten's POV_

My shoulders begin to shake as a hand covers my wet eyes. I'm now shedding tears as I slump back into my seat and I begin to cry again. Why wont you just wake up Trunks? Please… It's not the same with out you. I need you here! Even if you hate me! I don't care if you hate me, just wake up and be all right, that's all I ask.

It's been… 2 very long, very hard months since the accident of Trunks. He's still not awake. He has made a lot of progress though. His bones have healed and are well, not strong but ah, better we'll say. Most of the bandages have been removed and the cuts have healed. Which is really good! He's looking like his old self again! I can't wait to see those beautiful blue eyes. I've missed those eyes so very much. They haunt me in my sleep.

I've been having these nightmares of Trunks. His screams and the marks all over his beaten body. They disturb me, and I still have hope for him! I wont give up as mostly everyone else has. It's as if his parents just don't care about him. I've wanted to smack them for a while for just letting this role off their shoulders. At least Bra has asked about Trunks. But I don't know, it may be just me, but it seems so snobby. I'm just going crazy!

Well, its time for me to go to work now. 6:40 in the morning.

I sigh hard. It just doesn't feel right leaving Trunks until I get off of work. I need the money though… Or I wont be able to pay my bills. Not that money comes before Trunks or anything! I just, well I don't know. I think me behind there is some good. And I guess its good to try and get Trunks and his accident off my mind.

I grab the picture next to me as I put on my brown jacket that covers my Navy blue work shirt and half of my Black suit pants.

It's a picture of Trunks and me together. About 6 years ago, when we were 15 and 16. Me and Trunks were going to our first school dance. Both dressed in classy suits and shoes with our hair done nice and neat thanks to Bulma. He has a slight smile on his face as he leans an arm on my shoulder. And I have a humongous smile plastered on my face as I have a hand drooped behind my head rubbing it in embarrassment.

At the corner of the picture frame a small picture sticks out. One of me and Trunks when we were 5 and 6 years old. We were watching one of the scariest movies ever made. Cuddled on the couch together our eyes transfixed on the television as it flashes before us. Were both clinging onto each other in out nighty's with a blanket wrapped around our small frames.

It's such a cute Picture. I treasure this picture more than anything else.

My attention falls back to the clock as I hear its beeping signaling that it is 7:00.

" Shit! I'm late!" I shriek as I place the picture back onto the dresser, grab my bag and rush out the door as fast as I can.

I have a new job in the city, (thanks to Trunks' help.), and I am the assistant manager of a large and wealthy computer company.

After I arrive at work, and I am all settled in my office working busily my boss comes in, greets me, growls a bit about how many days I've taken off of work just to stay in the hospital, and eventually leaves. All of my employees have been giving me odd stares the whole day- who knows why. It's not like it really matters, I was never really one of the popular guys- I don't actually know anyone but my boss and secretary and all they do is bitch about everything.

I'm becoming very stressed already with all the new tasks my boss has given me. He's already dumped a shit load of paperwork that I don't even need to do on my desk and he tells me to have it all done by the time I leave.

I sigh as I stare at the clock. 12:18- its going to be a looooooong day…

A small amount of light lit the hallways path as a small figure made its way down the long trail which soon came a an abrupt stop. A small grin plastered the face of the intruder as a hand pushed the white door open with a small creak. Feet made there way inside secretly and had shut the door slowly closed behind them.

" So are you going to go to the hospital with Goten tonight?" The woman with short black hair asked her husband as she sat on the tanned couch sipping on her tea.

" I'm not sure. I think I'm going to try and take Goten out somewhere to get him away from there. I don't think him being there is… healthy." The man with spiked black hair sighed as he cleaned his glasses with his nice navy blue shirt. " If you know what I mean."

" Yeah, exactly. He's gotten pale. And he's losing a lot of weight."

" He's never sleeping anymore, all the bags under his eyes."

" He's not even social anymore."

" He doesn't like to be anywhere but the hospital at Trunks' side."

" I think he might go crazy if Trunks doesn't wake up."

" I know what you mean." He sighed again as he ran his hands threw his hair and lent his head back against the soft cushions of the sofa.

" Oh Gohan! What are we going to do…? Isn't there _anything_, anything _at all_ we can do for Trunks?"

" No, I don't think so… I don't think there is anything we can do but wait."

" Not even the Dragonballs?!"

" No. Since he's not really alive, yet he's not dead. He's in lets say another world at the moment, and he, all on his own, has to find his way out."

" You make it sound so simple…"

" I'm sorry."

" Ah, never mind lets not work ourselves up even more. I think you should try and distract Goten from the hospital- until he is healthy again."

" Now that sounds simple. But we all know Goten. If he has his mind set on something he will do anything to reach his goal. And anything that would come to Trunks he's there. You're asking for the impossible to happen. It was _hard enough_ to even get him to go to _work_ this morning!"

" I know but… just try."

" Of course."

" How come Bulma and Vegeta are so… I don't know- calm?" She asked gesturing her hands about.

" I have no idea, you would think Bulma would be spazzing about going nuts over Trunks' accident, but she's not. And Vegeta, well even for him, its kind of…sad how they are acting."

" Maybe they're in denial? Or shock?"

" Who knows…"

" Bra seems to be taking this… well…" Was the only way she could actually put it.

" Well, I'm not sure she knows exactly what's going on, I mean she's still only a child."

" Yeah I guess."

" Well, enough talk, I need to get back to work." Gohan said with a small smile. He stood as well as his wife, both leaned in for a small kiss before they broke apart and went their separate ways.

The small hands flipped the metal switch and the once dark room lit up with a red glow. The walls were painted black and the lamp light was a blood crimson red that held an eerie glow as it bounced off the black walls and onto all the little trinkets shown in the room.

Eyes darted across the room looking for something but was having difficult in finding it. The feet clicked slightly across the room looking around, opening drawers and peering in them, sliding the closet open, looking under the bed and when the figure almost gave up. As the person sat on the bed the hand on the intruder felt something hard hit against it that had been under the pillow. Curiously the intruder lifted the black silk pillow up, grabbing the ends of it as a small black book with red writing dropped out of it.

_Trunks Briefs. _

The person read. A small smile slipped on the lips of the prowler.

OO Now who wants to take a guess at who that is OO and what the person has in there grasp! OO! Could it ruin Trunks? . Aw. im thinking of letting Trunks die! OO; -dot dot dot-

Trunks: ……

Goten: IT WAS THE MYSTERIOUS SHADOW PERSON IN CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!

Trunks: Goten- we already know who it is- and who that was.

.-. so NAÏVE

Review Please ???????? I NEED IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS!!!!!!! IDEAAAAAAS! OO!


	8. Dread

**_Accusations of the Heart_**

**_Chapter 8- Dread_**

By: Majin Bulma 

_Trunks' Dream Sequence _

_ My arms wrap around my elbows as I stare openly into the darkness; welcoming it. Enjoying the loneliness, the isolation- it's my solitude and every minute that goes by just relaxes me more. Yet- I feel tensed…I feel like I… really… shouldn't be here- yet I feel welcomed. It confuses me, yet it satisfies me and makes me feel pleasant. It also makes me feel so lonely now… where's Goten…? More importantly-Where's that damn woman? _

_ My eyes dart around suddenly looking for that son of a bitch that wants to make my life more of a living hell than it already is…or was. Anyways. I take small steps around, staring at the sites- if you can say there is any- looking for my target. _

_ Maybe she has given up and is letting me stay? Or maybe that's what she wants me to think- and then when I let my guard down- that's when she will strike, well, she's got another thing coming to her! I will never let my guard down! Never! That's one of the only things I have learned from Vegeta. I guess he did do something useful for my life hn? _

_ After a while of my searching for her I give up- but stay alert- and take a seat on the cold barren floor of nothingness. A long sigh escapes my lips as I run a casual hand threw my matted locks of lavender. If I am to be here forever… how insane can I truly get? If I am to be here for eternity… I don't even want to think about it. As time goes by, then I will worry about it then, but not now, there is no use in wondering about this now and get fused up over this… nonsense. _

_ Nonsense. I laugh lowly to myself. Nonsense? Is this exactly what this is? Is this whole being here useless to me? Is it useless that I am here? Is there even a point? Rather than escaping the clutches of _**reality_. _**_Funny. Is that what I am doing? Escaping reality- or escaping pain? Escaping the insanity of the planet called Earth? Escaping the loss and loneliness- the pain and hurt- the suicidal- the striving of wanting death- Escaping my- father…my father. Yes, that's exactly what I am running from. The hurt, his hate, the remarks the insults all the beatings the lies! JUST MAKE IT ALL STOP! How can I even deal with this shit! Of course staying here is better than going back to a world where death seems like the only alternative- the only option- the only means of my escape. _

_ Why even consider anything else then this, **wondrous** place. A sadistic little chuckle churns up my throat and flows from my slightly parted **blue** lips. This place is crazy; it would make even the strongest fighter, the loneliest and most proud warrior turn to the clutches of insanity. I'm holding in there; actually for me, this is the most **sanest** thing I've **ever** done. I mean, I'm not cutting myself. I'm not using drugs- fuck I don't even crave one. I'm not laying in the middle of my floor broken with my pride shattered staring up at the top of my pitch black ceiling staring into the nothingness, thinking of the nothingness, with blank cold unreachable eyes. It fills me yet, it makes me empty. It's a contradiction. _

_ Which brings me back to another discovery. Blue lips. Pale skin, blue lips, dilated eyes. I had seen all this when I was staring into that witches soulless eyes. I could see myself staring back at myself. My philosophy on this was that. I am trapped between life and death. So I cant have a ' living' body, or a look. Yet I cant have a completely dead body. So I'm not extremely pal, there is still color to my skin; my eyes are just more… colder? Drawn out? And my lips are a slight tint of blue. Yet pink. It's just, so abnormal- yet it's normal. This place is so weird. It confuses me. _

_ My arms tighten behind my drawn forward knees as I sense a piece of… I don't even know what to call it. Caution. Something to set me up straight. What was that? A blinding sensation shot up my back. It's like something just invaded my mind, my body, my thoughts… My own personal space. I stand up slightly keeping my guard up. ' This is probably that witches fault.' I growl slightly in the crevices of my mind. My growling comes to a halt when I see a flash through my mind. The words ' Trunks Briefs' flashes on a black paper back book. My thoughts begin whirling, thinking of what actually that could be. _

" Is that supposed to mean something you bitch?" I yell out loud. But I hear no respond. "I know your messing with my mind!" I begin pacing around the… black never ending road. What could that have been? Where is she? Is that…NO

_ That feeling! The Book! My privacy being invaded that's the feeling because my- my journal! NO! WHO- WHY- NO! I CANT! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE **NOW**! _

_ " YOU FUCKING BITCH! HERES YOUR CHANCE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME GO! PLEASE! NOW! LET ME GO! YOU IDIOT FAIRY WITCH!!!" I thrash and thrash screaming at the top of my lungs. I can't let **anyone** see that! That's mine! And only for **my** eyes! Even if I am **dead**, **no one** can see that. " BITCH!!!!!!" I scream as loud as I can, I can feel my lungs burn from the sensation. When the light appears in front of my vision._

_ " What is it now youngling. New names for me hm?"_

_ " GET ME OUT NOW! I WANT TO GO BACK NOW! LET ME GO!" I scream flying towards her, trying to grab her to shake her to get my point across to her. _

_ " Oh? What brought this on?"_

_ " NO TALK, GET ME OUT NOW" _

_ " Maybe…I should take my sweet precious little time." _

_ " YOU ASSHOLE, I FUCKING HATE YOU! ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I scream, panic is definitely evident on my facial expression. OF course followed by anger. _

_ My eyes shift as I feel the cold, ice on my ear that's coming from the back of my head. " How can you kill what's the ruler of the dead?" I freeze slightly, my form shaking in small tremors. ' Time time time…' " Do I have to give you a tampon my little monkey." My fist throws behind me trying to punch the bitch in the face when I gasp loudly after I heard a laugh that faded soon. _

My eyes shot open and loud gasp resounded as I stared at the large white ceiling.

" Doctor!" I heard a girlish shrill next to me. My attentions snapped to the source. A doctor with grayish hair pulled back in a ponytail that reached to his shoulders came stumbling in along with the blonde bimbo nurse.

" Mr. Briefs! Your awake!"

" Thanks for stating the fucking obvious asshole." I growl rushing to get off this damn bed. I winced in pain and doubled over. The doctor and nurse ran to my side pushing me back down on the bed. He held out a needle but I growled.

" Stick that in my fucking arm and ill stick my foot up your-"

" I will use this if you don't calm down Mr. Briefs."

" LET ME UP! I HAVE TO GET HOME- IT'S A FUCKING EMERGENCY!"

" Whatever is happening at your home I'm sure it can wait, and is fine, you need rest and healing time."

" Fuck you, you don't know what I fucking need." I growl and spit at him. " Fucking prick." Well. That did a lot of good. The bitch stuck a needle in my arm.

" He'll be calm in a minute doctor."

" I want you to put him on-"

" Right."

My head began lulling to the side as I began to see tiny spots, my arms started tingling and I began to un-tense. The next thing I knew I was on a different bed with my arms strapped down to my sides, my legs strapped down as well as my middle followed by my shoulders and head.

" Now, we don't want you to hurt yourself even further Mr. Briefs."

" Dun.. tal. T'me lyke ah b-be- f'in p'ck" (Don't talk to me like a baby- fucking prick.)

" Your wounds are still not healed and we want a full recovery."

" himmm!" (Home!) I'm trying my damndest to talk properly, its so fucking hard. I'm gonna draw blood first chance I get.

" No, no home Trunks, not yet."

I try desperately to do something. The sensation is growing and growing and I can't do a fucking thing about it. My eyes begin to water. I don't even know why the fuck that's happening. Damned drugs. Can't hold back my emotions.

" Don't cry Mr. Briefs, maybe your friend will come later to cheer you up."

Friend? Who…Then it dawned on me. GOTEN!

" Tin…" (Goten)

" Yes, I believe his name is Goten."

My eyes water even more and spill down my paled cheeks.

" Is this upsetting you Mr. Briefs? We'll just leave you be, to sleep and get more rest."

" Nuuuu" I stumble on my words. Its amazing, in a way, that this guy is understanding all that I am saying. Prick. I guess doin' this you're whole life you get around to understanding.

" Is there anything you need Mr. Briefs?"

" TIN…" I try to scream as much as I can but it comes out in a regular talking sound.

" You want Goten?"

" nnnnnnnnn" –I try and nod but the strap on my head wont allow it. " H-ry."

" Go get Mr. Son on his cell phone." The nurse scoots to the side of the small room where there is a phone hanging on the wall.

" I, hay ew" ( I hate you) I try and growl, hell I even try and scowl but I cant.

" That's ok Mr. Briefs."

" Mr. Son! We have good news! Mr. Briefs has awaken!…. No, yes. He would like to talk to you. Hopefully you can understand. He was resisting so we had to, _calm him down_." The bitch smiled to me extending the phone to my ear.

" gu- way" ( Go away)

" You wont be able to hold the phone." Some how I manage to hold the phone against my ear with my head. " So stubborn." She huffs and the leaves with the doctor leaving the door open slightly.

It starts off with him saying words so fast it hurts my head; I don't even know what he's saying.

" TIN!" I say as loud as I can and he stops rambling. " Gu meh ouse n gemmi te back book in meh ruum." ( go to my house and get me my black book in my room.) I say trying to pronounce every word as close as possible. I want to smack myself in the head at his question: What? " GU" he says it after me. " TU" again. " MEH OUSE" …. " OUSE!" I hear him tell me to go on. " GE MEH BUUK IN MEH RUUM.!!!!!!!" I scream. He tells me that he's on his way. " Sum won go' it." I tell him again. Please lord, Please KAMI let him get it before someone see's it. I can hear his radio on the phone and his squealing brakes. Wow, was he already doing to my house?

He must read minds. He told me I was lucky because he was going to my house to check on _that _family.

I hear the doctor coming back in, my eyesight un-focusing for a minute.

" I thought that you'd be asleep by now, you're a strong one eh Mr. Briefs?" He takes the phone away from me and talks with Goten briefly. I can't concentrate on what he's saying. I have to stay awake. Can't fall asleep. I refuse it. But, it doesn't even feeling like I'm falling asleep. I just feel so calm. And numb.

" Well Mr. Son will be here shortly to check up on you." I so want to flip him off right now. " the nurse will be watching till then."

I hate doctors. So stuck up... They think they know everything. Those smiles irritate me to no end. Those _mock_ smiles. Once I get out of here ill rip his tongue out, ill stab his eyes out and watch as he bleeds all over the floor. And once that's over, after I get my book that is, ill kill myself so I wont have to be here anymore. Its as simple as that.

Please, Kami, let him get it before anything happens. I pray and pray and pray. If my life meant anything just don't let anything be revealed, unlocked. Pleeeeeeeeeeease.

Hn! Will Goten make it in time!OO! Thank you to the people with reviews ; some I shall use =) But some I will not be able to =( I have other plans, and more to this fic. Don't worry, it wont end anytime soon =)! Just to let you know. It will probably be a chapter a week ? Hehehe!

In the summary, I cant have Trunks love Goten- yet =) remember. Trunks turns him down. =(! HEHEH! I want more ideas, if anything! !!! ANYTHING. Or any suggestions? Or maybe anything anyone wants to see sooner or later! Cmon !

Majin Bulma

stop Threatening my small mind OO!


	9. Somber

**Accusation of the Heart **

**Majin Bulma**

**Chapter 9- somber**

Goten's POV

Sigh… Work was so stressful… I just want to hurry to Bulma's, go see Trunks and then go home and sleep. I'm so exhausted. I'm becoming slightly depressed.

I needed to see if Bulma and Vegeta were holding up. Most likely they were. I'm going to ask them why they're so calm and such. I can't take it anymore; it's driving me insane.

I grip the black-leathered steering wheel as I turn the corner sharply that lead the way to Capsule Corporation. My right hand shot off the wheel as I turned the volume up louder.

…..**_If I had told you_**

**_You would've listened _**

**_You had stayed_**

**_You would be here forever_**

Never went away 

I sigh even louder at the music. It reminds me of Trunks. Everything lately has been reminding me of Trunks.

**_ It would never have been the same_**

**_All our times would have been in vain_**

**_Cause you had to go_**

A casual hand runs threw my unruly black ebony hair as I try to control my emotions. I especially don't want to break down while I'm driving.

**_The sweetest thought_**

Had it all 

**_Cause I did let you go_**

**_All our moments keep me warm _**

**_When you're gone_**

****

My attentions divert as I hear my cell phone ring. I'm tempted to just let it ring and ring. Which I do for a few moments, waiting for the caller to just go away. But it doesn't stop. I turn down the volume control, then reach into my bag and pull out the annoying electronic.

" Goten." I say lazily to the receiver. When I recognize that it's the nurse speaking. " IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH TRUNKS?!" I scream loudly and she answers with a no and tells me that she has wonderful news. I slam on my brakes as I hear the two glorious words. The words repeat in my head. ' He's Awaken…awaken… awaken…' " AR-ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" She answers with another no. " Is he ok?!" I question and she replies with a joyful yes. She told me that he wanted to talk with me and that they had to give him some drugs to relax his awakened state. I hear her high heels clatter as she brings my secret-love the phone.

Millions of questions explode from my mouth at once as I hear his groggy unsteady voice. Beautiful… No matter what he'll always have that deep, beautiful mysterious voice. One of the things I love most about him. I try my hardest to understand what he's asking of me, after he had told me to shush from my questions and to just listen to him. Wow, they must have given him a lot to make him sound like that. I can hear his small sniffles and shaky voice. Is he crying? I have to go see him! I wil right after I get what he requests.

After a couple minutes of my " What's" I finally understand what he wants. And he wants the small black book _now_. So I will get it to him in a hurry. Anything for my Trunks. I speed up once more driving as fast as I can after I hear the doctor take the phone from Trunks and then hang up shortly after.

Gods. He's awake! Wait, what do I do? Do I tell Bulma? Maybe not… Ill go to the hospital first and then ask Trunks. Yeah, they don't deserve to know. They haven't been with Trunks at all! Its been me! Me! The ones that's cared for him, me! Not them, not anyone else, me!

I make a sharp turn around the corner. ' Ah, there it is.' I say to myself as my screeching tired come to a steady halt in front of the Capsule Corporation front doors. Ill talk to Bulma later, first get the book! What's so important about a tiny little book? He sounded so helpless, scared, urgent... I need to get it! He told me to hurry. I will not deny my love anything.

I didn't even realize that I was out of my car and already on the front steps of the tall beautiful proud building, my fingers pushing the doorbell impatiently.

" Come on!" I growl slightly to myself after afew minutes of waiting. " That's it, they wont mind if I just walk in." My hand reaches for the door handle when I hear to little feet stop at the door. The door cracks open and I see two small eyes dart forward to meet mine. " Bra!" I almost shout loudly and she looks at me confused.

" What are you doing here Goten?" The little nymph asks me, not opening the door all the way.

I reach forward and open the door letting myself in. She backs up holding her hands behind her back. I raise a brow catching black behind the hot pink jacket. ' That's not obvious.' I roll my eyes thoughtfully. " What ya got there Bra?"

She stares, her eyes widening softly, and then a smile creeps on her face. " Nothing G-kun."

A finger shakes at her with a 'tsking' sound clapping from my lips. " Don't you lie to me Bra.

" Fine, its just a dumb ol' book. Nothing that you would wanna see."

Wait, Trunks wants a black book. I wonder.

" is it your book Bra?" I question her.

" N- Yes."

" Bra, hand it over."

" Its not yours!"

" Its not your either! Give me Trunks' book!"

" NO! He's dead now! Its mine!"

" Trunks isn't dead." I growl softly stepping forward, making her take a couple steps back. I jump forward with my Saiyan speed, she didn't even see, and I grab the book from her hands. I make my way to the door. She runs at me trying with all her might to beat my leg, but her tiny fists are useless. My mind is set on Trunks and returning to him. A shriek breaks me from my thoughts. "

Oh shit." I say as I realize that she's screaming for Vegeta. I run. As fast as I can to my car, leaving the door open and jumping in, starting the car. I can feel him power down and exit the gravity chamber. I step on the gas, almost breaking it off, and speed away from Capsule Corporation as fast as I can.

Wow… that was close. She's becoming a little brat. Trunks. Right, gotta get to Trunks and hurry.

" Hopefully you'll still be awake Trunks. I want to see your eyes again. Those gorgeous ice blue eyes." I whisper to myself. I had set the small binded book on the seat next to myself. I wonder what the elegance of that book is? I guess ill know sooner or later.

I hadn't even realized, again, that I was already in Satan City's hospital parking lot. I put on the breaks, turn off the car and un-do my seat belt slowly. My hand darts towards the book. My eyes scan over the cover ' Trunks Briefs' written in fine red crimson print. That's so beautiful… My fingertips gradually trace the letters memorized by the glistening ink. Its his journal… What would be so bad in here that Trunks would worry about? Maybe a small peak wouldn't harm? No… What if he found out? Where would our trust go? He wouldn't ever trust me again. Plus, it's for his eyes only, and if he wants to share one day, when we are lovers- hopefully, then he will do so. But I will not be tempted by the devil himself.

I scuttle out of my black, newly polished car and head towards the front gates of the large round dome building. The doors slide open automatically as I enter. I pass by few doctors and patients, as I head towards room 207. You most likely would memorize the room number after being there almost every single day for- how many months?

I take a deep breath as the doctor nods to me to enter, and I do so. My eyes land on the purple hair I've grown so accustomed to. His head is strapped down as well as his arms, torso and legs. I shakily move towards the bed and grab his hand in mine. His ice blue eyes lazily dart to my charcoal ones. I can feel him begin to tremble and shake, I wonder why, maybe it's the drugs they have him on.

I see his mouth begin to open so I lift the hard covered book in front of us and place it on the table by us slowly. Ice blue eyes turn dark as tears shed down his face, trailing down those perfect pale cheeks. He sobs for some reason- I don't know why. Maybe because I have retrieved his book? The drugs? Me? I could only dream.

Pale hands squeeze my tanned ones, my head leans forward to kiss him on the forehead as my other hand traces his hair to get out of his eyes, then stroke down to his cheeks where my thumb wipes away the clear liquids.

" Saaaaa, don't cry Tru-chan. It's alright." My calm voice surprises me. I can hear the love flowing out each vocal. Hopefully he doesn't notice _too_ much. " I got your book, just like you asked."

" Ten…" Well his voice is coming back to normal. " Sank yew." He sniffs, but he cries more. I guess he's just really relieved, I'm glad I could help. I will question him about it later, but for now… For now I just want to comfort my Tru-chan.

My fingers stroke his cheek, his hair, my other hand massages his and eventually he falls asleep exhausted. My smile stays in place as I lean forward and kiss his cheek. ' I love you so much Trunks.'

o.o; Bulma has decided to Go **– Bulma Bitch mode-** And make short short updates ; Bulma was going to put a 14 page chapter out But- =) that's no fun to watch the threats of others.AHHAHAHAHAHAH! –POINTS AND LAUGHS!- Oh man. If I have to suffer through Finals then I'm going to make you people suffer with updates XD!

THREATEN ME! AAHHAHAH it makes me happy

OH! BTW! THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! –even if they are filled with threatening OO slaughtering evil comments !- Ah. Still I am accepting Requests and Ideas! Some I might even try to work with !!!

**Now, we can make a deal.** Oo; If ooh. Somehow I reach 20 more reviews from the next to Chapters. Then I will write you a lets see**. 15 page** Chapter? Mm? And if there are more than that I will make a **20 Page **Chapter? YES? OO; lol. ITS UP TO U GUYS! OO

Don't have a nice day- HAVE A _GREAT _DAY!


	10. ReAquantance

Accusations Of The Heart

Chapter 10- Re-Acquaintance

Majin Bulma

            _Dream Sequence_

_            " Trunks, its you again." I hear that damn voice again. The mock and amusement flowing from her witty vocals. What the hell… Am I in another comma? _

_            " No, your not. I came here to talk to you for a minute." Damn, I forgot that she could read minds. I mentally slap myself for that one. I step slightly towards her. Something wet runs across my cheeks. What the hell? My hand comes forth from my side and wipes at the liquid trailing down my cheeks._

_            " Tears oh dear loving Trunks" _

_            " Tears from what?" I question growling softly as she rolls her eyes to me. _

_            " From you're blubbering." She answers amusingly. _

_            " When was I crying?" _

_            " In the hospital. While Goten brought you your precious book." _

_            Shit! I cried in front of Goten?_

_            " Apparently so." _

_            " Mind your own business wench! Stay out of my thoughts!" _

_            " I can't help it if you are thinking loudly." _

_            " Shut up!" _

_            " Where is the fun in that dear Trunks?" _

_            " What did you want anyways?" I shout threw clenched teeth. _

_            " What's in the book darling?" _

_            " Nothing of your concern." _

_            " Oh, but I am concerned." _

_            " To bad for you."_

_            " I just want to know what brought the 'life' back in the little Trunks that said he was never going back."_

_            " Lets just say the burden has been lifted from your shoulders… for now."_

_            " Oh? So you will be seeing me soon?"_

_            " Sooner than you think."_

_            " Oh Trunks, get over it, go back and 'live' like a good little human." She announces as she leans back as if she were on a chair, and stares at her nails picking at them. After a minute of my mute silence her gaze slowly meets mine. I stare at her with eyes that could kill. " What's up your ass?" She asks. The audacity… _

_            " Do you not know I am a-" I stop myself. A prince? A Prince? I'm not a prince! If I were a prince I would be related to that- that monster! That cold hearted bastard! That fucking bitch! " Where do you go off thinking that you can talk to me in such a discreet manner?! Aren't you suppose to be some kind of… Angel? Or something?"_

_            " Angel?" She laughs half- heartedly. " I guess, you can call me that. I can also be your conscience- oooh scary! Would you like me to be your conscience Trunks baby?" She asks me sweetly as she mocks me. She chuckles lowly to herself. " I'm more of a spirit, or the Guardian of the living and dead. I choose who goes and comes."_

_            " I thought King Yemma did." _

_            " Yemma! Darling no! He just signs them up for death! That lazy ass, I do all the work."_

_            " Well, if you choose life and death, then why wont you let me have death as I wish."_

_            She doesn't reply, instead she makes her way towards me. A few feet away she stops and stare with her shimmering white-eyes. " Tell me Trunks…" She begins. " If everyone handed you whatever you wanted would you learn anything?" _

_            " No. But that's not the case."_

_            " Sure it is."_

_            " How so?" I glare slightly taking my own steps towards her. _

_            " My dear, you're going to have to figure that out on your own."_

_            " Tell me now."_

_            " Its just like I was saying darling. If everyone handed you whatever you wanted would you learn anything? There are just some things that you just need to learn on your own. But I will tell you this. Even as you think no one cares about you, you know there is that **one special person** there for you." _

_            " What do you mean by ' that one special person'. No one cares for me, and no one ever has."_

_            " Me thinks you are going through Denial." She swats at me playfully, stroking my short lavender locks. _

_            " I hate you… So, so much." I snort moving back away from her grasp. _

_            " You will learn that what I am doing is for the best and you will thank me one day." _

_            " Sure I will. Even if I do appreciate what you are doing. And all my problems are solved and I am a 'peaceful' person, would I ever see you again?"_

_            " Well of course. I surely would have to gloat and say, as I always hear you humans say ' I told you so', is it?" _

_            " Your insane."_

_            " I'm not insane." She pouts slightly._

_            " Hey, its understandable, living in a place like this." I snort kicking my leg out for no apparent reason._

_            " What do you mean by that?!"_

_            " Don't you get lonely?"_

_            " I have no emotions my dear Trunks. I don't feel anything. Plus, my job keeps me… preoccupied." _

_            " How about we switch lives hmm?"_

_            " Tempting, but no."_

_            " Oh, so you would want to live again?"_

_            " No, I hate humans actually, and every other race out there. That's why my job is so easy."_

_            " Oh, so you hate me? I'm hurt." I roll my eyes pretending to pout._

_            " Course not darling. I find you very cute." A cold finger makes it way across my chin and down my chest. I feel a small tugging on my ear followed by a wet appendage. _

_            " What are you doing?"_

_            She pulls back and stares me in the eyes. " Just seeing that adorable reaction on your face." Her fingers close my gaping mouth and she suddenly disappears. _

_            " It's almost time for you to go back again darling. Don't want to keep wonder boy waiting to long."_

_            " Wh- Goten?"_

_            " He's been waiting for hours, while we've been having this wonderful conversation."_

_            " God Damn" And then I see the 'oh so familiar' light heading my way. _

__


	11. Prick

Accusations Of The Heart 

_Chapter11_

_Goten_

" Wow, he was exhausted." The nurse says to me as she messes with the little machines that are attached to Trunks.

" Careful." I wince slightly as she pulls at numerous things. Her hands go her hips, she looks angry with me. What is it with me and females today? I seem to always piss them off.

" Excuse me but are you trained for medical help?"

" Uh… No."

" Is this your job?"

" Um… No??"

" Then don't tell me how to do my job young man."

_Young man?_ I bet I'm older than her. Ill just let that one slide.

"Uhm, Sorry?"

" You should be." She huffs.

What a stuck up snob. Probably that time of the month again.

After what seemed to be forever, she left, left me all alone to tend to my battered and abused friend. My thumb continues to stroke his reddened cheeks in a calm soothing manner. I remember when we were kids he used to do this to me when I was sick or I was to exhausted to do anything while I cried.

Index fingers on the second hand stretches out lazily stroking the lavender fuzz. Attempting to cut his hair last week I made it un even. Its kind of hard to cut hair while the 'victim' is comatose. You got to hold his head and try and hold his hair at the same time, while avoiding any injuries, make sure not to let his head fall incase you hurt his neck, and jumping away from all the wires sticking through the 'victim'.

My sighs grow louder by each passing hours. The doctors had asked me if he wanted me to call his parents to let him know of his awakened state. I had lied. Told them that he didn't want to hear or let anyone know but me. I know I shouldn't lie, especially in a case like this but hey, I was here for Trunks, and did everything for Trunks while they did nothing but come all of a bout 2 times and just because the doctor had called them in. So, I want it to be just me and him. Being another reason why I lied. Am I being selfish? From my perspective I don't think so. I want Trunks all to myself, it's always been me and him, and that's how I want it to stay.

Ticking noises have grown tiresome over the hours of stroking the relaxed form of my friend. Damn clock. I ought to smash it to pieces.

Ah. On the positive thing about time. The doctor believes it is about time Leave. I think they just want to get rid of him from all the trouble he's causing. I should take off work and bring him home with me. I can take care of him. I can support us both. Well, for a while. But, even if I couldn't Trunks would help pay, cause I'm going to ask him to come live with me. Now, I've wondered how I could live in the same house as the person I desire and love. Well. I can control myself. Build up our trust again and ask at the right moment. Find a few things out. And then I strike. Hopefully he'll be mine then.

The back of the chair dips back slightly as I lean backwards in my chair, letting out a loud yawn as I cover my mouth.

Out of the corner of my eye I see small movements radiating from Trunks. My arms swing ferociously around as I try and regain my balance. The chair falls back with a loud crash followed by metal clanking against the ground as well as a small yelp.

_End Of POV _

Two Blue turquoise eyes stirred open, blinking slightly as he read in his surroundings. The bright light that hung up above him slightly burned his eyes, making him wince and recluse them, his arm darted out from his sides to rest over his eyes. The lavender haired boy slowly sat up with a bit of difficulty as he heard the small crashes of metal coming forth from around him. His eyes rested upon the black ebony eyes of his once best friend.

" Goten?" He crocked out slightly, his throat dry and painful.

" Ah, Trunks! You're awake! I'm glad; I was hoping that you would wake up soon! I need to discuss some things with you." The demi-saiyan said as he rose from the ground, picking up the seat and setting it next to his injured friend, sitting in it and grasping the pale hand that was filled with bandages.

Icy turquoise eyes widened in surprise, shock and fear… 'Fear?' The ebony haired one thought. 'What would Trunks need to be afraid about? Is he afraid of…. me?' He thought, his heart sinking fast, but he held a comforting smile to his lips, with caring and gentle eyes.

" I… Wanted to tell you the doctors think your ready to come home. But you would need to be under close surveillance. So… I was wondering…" A small blush crept upon his shy cheeks as the blue eyes stared into his curious to what he was going to say. " If you would like…"

" Oh spit it out Goten." He growled softly running a casual hand through his hair, sighing softly.

" Well, if you wanna comelivewithme." He spat hurriedly.

If it weren't for his super sensitive Saiyan hearing, he probably wouldn't have understood what his friend was saying, but it came out just as fine.

" With you?" He asked.

" Yeah… Just the two of us. I mean. I don't think you would want your mom pampering you and annoying the heck oughta you."

" Uh. Uh." Was all the lavender haired demi-Saiyan could mutter.

" Please Trunks. Please!!!!!!!" Goten begged and begged, he even tried to give a sad ' puppy dog' face that would always work on Trunks when they were younger.

" Goten I don't think it would be a good idea. I… was planning on renting a room in a hotel in the city."

" In the city? That's far from your parents… from everyone…"

" I just want to be away from everyone right now. Some time to myself. Sorry bud." He put a fake smile on for his friend to show at least a bit of emotion. ' It's better for you not to be there when I finally crack again.'

" Ah. Well, can I visit?"

" Sure."

" Can I come over every day?"

" Goten."

" Hey, hey just kidding" Goten smiled laughing gently as he put a hand behind his head in the usual Son class. " Are you hungry Trunks? I'm staaaaaaaaaaaarviiiiiiiiiiiiing!" He exclaimed rubbing his now empty stomach.

Trunks chuckled slightly rising from his plain bed. " Only if we can go out and eat. I can't stand to be here anymore." He groaned. Goten grabbed his arm helping him ease himself off the bed.

" Alright. I might have to sneak you out though."

" Just get me out of here." He mumbled slightly making there way towards the exit.

" Ah Mr. Briefs." A sharp voice came into focus as the boys had opened the door towards their destination. Both boys had jumped in a slight fright from the sudden event." I see you are quite all right now. I would like to go over a couple of tests and questions before you… Where exactly are you going?" the doctor asked prying his eyes from off of his clipboard. He adjusted his glasses so the were set evenly on his nose.

" Away from this hell hole."

" I'm sorry you think of the hospital as a _hell hole. _Mr. Briefs._"_ He smiled slightly in sarcasm. " And I'm afraid I can't let you leave until I go over a few things. Plus you still need much needed rest. You need more than that! It's too much to go over everything. You still need to be bedded for a couple of days, maybe weeks."

" I'm fine, _Doctor_." Trunks snarled slightly shoving his way past the man in the white overcoat. " I'll be on my way. _Thank you very much_. Send the bill to _Bulma Briefs_."

Goten bowed in an apologized fashion, bangs fell in front of his eyes as he politely apologized in words barely above a whisper. He made his way out the door, behind his friend as they both exited the dull hospital.

-GRINS- OO i UPDATED! -cheers- .! It only took almost a month -innocent smile- OO i was waiting for more reviews. lol. ;; everyones threatening me. ! that new evil onna Jumper XD lol. ITS MONITA'S SPAWN! -SCREAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!- OO! or Student. .! MONITA has a School where she teaches poeple how to threaten people... the proper way XD ack. OO!

In Time they will have that sex. but right now i think one of the chapters that are coming up will have some sweet wet dreams. And Goten might not be the only one -wink wink-

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW oo; -demands!- who will get the Royal BAnnana? OO oh crap already gave it out to Trunkszx OO somethign like that .! oooh u should look at es story! 'Red, White, and Lavender' and another one ' Drafted!' They are SO GOOD! xx! ok well Bye REVIEW

MajinBulma


	12. discontinued

Gotens POV  
  
"Trunks! Trunks wait up!" I shouted towards my frustrated friend that was stomping off out towards my car in the parking lot. "Truuuuuuunks!!!" I begin to whine as he moves at a faster pace. Why I'm not going as fast you ask? Yes I am Saiyan and I can usually stay up with Trunks. But, I had to stay back and grab all of Trunks' clothes and belongings. Lucky me. Well actually I don't mind, it's nice I guess. I mean, he's not locked up in that room all depressed and dead looking. He's not in a comma anymore, and his health is upping! But, you never want to mess with a mad and grumpy Trunks. Last time I did that he went ballistic.  
  
I jog at a faster pace when I see Trunks gripping the door opener. I'm running faster because I don't want my door knocked off its hinges. Another thing I had learned from.  
  
"So uh. Where do you want to go Trunks? Lunch?" I ask trying to shift his mind from my poor car and his thoughts. My hands reach around the suitcases to stick the keys in the trunk keyhole opening the door to set his belongings in.  
  
"Lunch is fine."  
  
"Alright where do you want to go?" I say shutting the door and rushing over (Trying not to be so obvious) and unlock my door, soon after his door.  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"Oh, um. Denny's? I heard that their club sandwiches were to die for."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
I start the engine pushing on the gas pedal out of this disturbing building. He's getting really crabby. Just like Vegeta.  
  
"Trunks is there something we need to talk about?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I wait a few minutes in total silence before I start it up again.  
  
"You sure you don't want to talk about anything."  
  
"Yes GOTEN!"  
  
"Sorry. You just seem so unattached. Mad."  
  
"You would too if you got the shit beat out of you and then went into a useless fucking comma."  
  
"Look Trunks. Just calm down."  
  
"I am calm."  
  
"Trunks..." I can't even talk to him like we used to anymore. "Do you remember that time, when we were about, oh, eight. " I look towards him and then back towards the road." When we snuck into your mom's car garage of the new models of the flying vehicles and took one out for a joy ride? Remember when you crashed it in the forest and i nearly broke my leg, we had to stay in that cave until morning. Do you remember the litter of wolf cubs that we had slept and cuddled with. We stayed up all night talking to each other laughing and joking. You took my thoughts from my injury and focused them on laughing. That's when we began that true friendship bond. I'll never forget that moment as long as I live. Well, and die!" I don't know why I brought that up. But that memory had just popped in my head, it just came out.  
  
"Yes. I remember that. Remember how much trouble we got in?"  
  
"Yeah." I chuckled. "My mother went ballistic over the fracture in my leg. Your mother couldn't stop checking your bodies for injuries."  
  
"Well, things have changed since then."  
  
" Him?"  
  
"Since Bra came." I saw him out of the corner of my eye, glare and clench his teeth as he said her name. "She's just been so annoying, and everything's gone all wrong."  
  
"She is a bit bratty."  
  
"A bit?! She's more than a bit. She's the most annoying little bitch in the world"  
  
I'm stunned at the word he just used.  
  
"Well, little kids are usually like that. Look at us! All we did is piss everyone off." I laugh again slightly; if I could I'd place my hand behind my spikes and rub the back of my head with a big sweat drop. " ' Lets go play a prank on Gohan' Or Bulma, or my mother, or your father, even the kai's! Man, was that fun! We were little asses when we were younger! Ah, the good ol' days. Now I feel realllllllllllly old."  
  
"You are old Goten"  
  
"What! You're old! You're older!"  
  
"I'm not complaining about my age now am I?  
  
"Ah. Fine you win. Oh hey! We're here!"  
000000oooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo0000OoooooooooooOOOOoooooooooo

"He is?"  
  
" ....."  
  
"We will come by and pick him up then."  
  
" .........."  
  
"WHAT? How could you let him leave?!"  
  
"... I see."  
  
"Fine, send the bill."  
  
The phone was abruptly slammed back on the holder as the user turned with a sharp turn to her husband that was standing, well more leaning with a glare against the wall of the living room.  
  
"Goten took Trunks out of the hospital." She glared slightly, upset with this information.  
  
Vegeta quirked a small brow at her, his arms folded more tightly across his chest. "Is the brat awake or is Kakkarot's spawn gone mad."  
  
"Oh, he's awake alright. He has been since I think yesterday, so they called Goten, not us, his parents mind you, but Goten. I told him to stay away from my son."  
  
"Who cares."  
  
"Who cares?! Who knows what my son could be doing! He's still not well and he's running around town!"  
  
"Is this my problem?"  
  
"Go get him and bring him home."  
  
"I am not your personal slave. You get him you dumb bitch."  
  
"Excuse ME?! You stuck up asshole! Don't you dare call me a dumb bitch."  
  
"And what are you going to do if I do? Are you going to hit me with your petty human fists?"  
  
"Oh, I can do much more than that Vegeta."  
  
As the couple argued, neither of them saw the small girl standing outside of the door watching her parents fight back and forth.  
  
' This is all Trunks' fault.' She glared slighty, bunching her small hands into fists and storming away.

OOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo00000000oOooooooooooooooooo

"Gohan, have you heard from your brother yet today? I tried to call him at work but they said he had left. Maybe he's at the hospital again? You should talk to Goten..." Videl said to he husband, running her hands up and down his back trying to untense his muscles.  
  
Gohan leaned back in his chair as Videl made her way to his stiff shoulders. He grabbed his glasses pulling them away from his eyes, setting them on the polished woodened desk table. A casual hand ran its way through thick dark spikes of black, while his other massaged the middles of his nose to his eyes.  
  
"I don't know if he will listen to me. But I will call him."  
  
Gohan reached out to grab the phone; his fingers dialed the number to Goten's cell phone.  
  
" Moshi Moshi Ototo-chan. Where are you?"  
  
Videl stared, stopping her hand movements as Gohan talked to her brother-in-law.  
  
"Eating? You took off work to go eat? Thought you might be at the hospital."  
  
" ..."  
  
"What?! When? Is he ok?!"  
  
"What, what happened?"  
  
Gohan ran a finger to his lips in the manner of ' Shhh'. The raven haired woman gave him a slight glare, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Ok, yeah you guys come over after you're done! I want to talk with him. Ok, Ja."  
  
"So what happened?!" She grabbed the phone from his ear, hanging it up, staring intensely in her husbands eyes.  
  
"Well, Trunks is awake."  
  
"What! Oh that's great news! But he really shouldn't be out... He still might not be well..."  
  
"Well, Trunks is the one that stormed out of the hospital. Goten said he seems ok. And hopefully they will come over here when they are done."  
  
"Oh, I sure hope so."

OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo00000000OOOoooooooooooooO00000000  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah, he wanted to know why I ditched work. And i told him that i came and got you."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Is it ok if we go to Gohan's when we're done? He really wants to see you."  
  
"I..."  
  
"It'll be fun! We can uh, I dunno."  
  
"They are going to want to talk about what had happened."  
  
"Well, Gohan will understand. If you don't want to talk about it then he won't push you."  
  
"Yeah, that's Gohan for you."  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Maybe some day."  
  
Both men's food we're half gone, they had plates and plates of random meals already half eaten. Goten sat back with a pout.  
  
"Some day?!"  
  
Trunks just gave a small shrug in reply. He reached forward with his fork snatching the last of Goten's Parmesan Chicken and throwing it in his mouth.  
  
"Heeeeeeey!!!!! That was miiiiiiiiiine!" His friend gave an even bigger pout as he wined about his stolen food.  
  
"You'll live."  
  
Goten reached forward swiftly trying to grab a fork full of Trunks' spaghetti, but Trunks was to quick for him and grabbed his plate lifting it in the air. "To slow Chibi."  
  
"Awwwwwwwww. No fair."  
  
A triumphant smirk was what Goten received. Inside, Goten was actually happy Trunks was showing some ' positive' emotions.  
  
"I'm soooo stuffed Trunks!" The raven haired Saiyan squealed leaning back in his woodened booth chair patting his stomach as he gestured. "I don't think I have room for dessert!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll pay the bill."  
  
"Ah. Let me get the bill."  
  
"No, it's mine."  
  
"Buuuuuuuut-"  
  
"Here you go." Trunks said to the handsome young waiter that 'appeared out of no where', which made Goten jump slightly. "Thank you."  
  
"At least let me get the tip Trunks."  
  
Both men stood, grabbing their coats wrapping the cloth around they're slim bodies. Goten set a 5 dollar bill upon the woodened table then leaving with a smile behind Trunks.  
  
'Maybe, since he's in a good mood, I can get him to come live with me.'  
  
Glass doors opened ajar. Black spikes revealed themselves slowly as the clear glass opened in slow motion. Blue crystal orbs widened, the owners mouth gaping with a horrified look.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta?!"  
  
oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo  
  
Well Guys. I've decided to discontinue the fic Now. -stares-. Sorry Guys. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO USE YOUR IMAGINATION! =D!  
  
Majin Bulma -!!!!!!


	13. Run

_Last Time: _

_            ' Maybe, since he's in a good mood, I can get him to come live with me.' _

            Glass doors opened ajar. Black spikes revealed themselves slowly as the clear glass opened in slow motion. Blue crystal orbs widened, the owners mouth gaping with a horrified look.

_            " Ve-Vegeta."_

_ooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo___

            " Ve-Vegeta." Trunks gasped aloud. Black boots took small retreating steps backwards.

            "Hello _Son_, long time no see. I see your up and...Well." The man smirked slightly, his face turned back into the stony image again setting into a glaring frown.

            "Vegeta-san." Goten bowed slightly. "What brings you here?"

            "The Brat."

            Trunks couldn't do anything. He was frozen in place, feet were like ice, hands shaked slightly, eyes were widened in fear.

            This just wasn't happening. He had just wanted to sneak on by without anyone noticing. He just wanted to rent an apartment room, dispose of the book and then kill his misery off. And then... Vegeta had to come and interfere.

            "BullShit." Trunks' mind snapped back to the attention of the two men that were arguing against each other. Vegeta was snapping off at Goten while Goten tried to keep calm and civil.      

            "Like hell he's going to go back with _you_." The older man barked with a growl.

            "Vegeta listen to me. Trunks isn't going to go home, he needs his rest."

            "Come brat."

            Trunks took a hesitant step backwards. Making Vegeta glare harder at him. The lavender mans head spun in confusion, fear, pain, and grief. He was petrified. An annoyed and pissed off Vegeta wasn't good. The whole Saiyan took two steps forward before he got a punch in the face.

            "G-Goten!"

            "I said leave Trunks alone Vegeta."

            The Prince of all Saiyans kept his head tilted to the side from the impact of the punch the demi had brought upon him. Dark lips curled into an evil smirk.

            "So you want a fight huh?"

            "No, Vegeta-san. I want you to go home."

            "Like hell."

            Neither man noticed the absence of the young demi that was being fought over. Trunks had bolted after Goten punched him smack dab across the face. That had brought him out of his little haze of fear.

            Both black haired men shifted into a fighting position. Eyes wandered, falling upon the men that disrupted their meals. Yet, none said, or dared, to utter a word.

            Legs kicked from the ground, arms raised in the air as two blurs of black charged at one another.

            A haze of Orange, blue and black appeared in the middle of the fight that had begun.

            "Kakkarot!" Vegeta muttered out, stopping in dead track as he regained his normal posture. Arms folded across his face with a smirk. "What brings you here yamero?"

            "What's going on?!"

            "Nothing."

            "Don't lie to me Vegeta."

            "Don't take charge in my business!" A gloved hand was caught by a tanned fist. Vegeta tried to twist his hand free but Goku wasn't loosening his hold. Vegeta gave a loud grunt followed by a smirk. He pulled his arm back, clenching and unclenching his fists.

            "Trunks?" Goten called as he turned his attention to the spot where the demi had been minutes ago. "Where'd he go!?!??!"

            "Go ahead Goten. Vegeta you're either coming with me or going home."

            Goten had left after his fathers announcement, he ran to the back of the restaurant out of the spare doors trying to find his friend.

            "Is that a threat Kakkaroto?"

            "It's a promise."

            "Oh really?"

            "Going back to your old ways? I've felt your ki fluctuating over the months. What's going on? Tell me now!" Vegeta only crazily smirked at him, chuckling in a rich evil laughter. Goku charged in gripping Vegeta's arm in a tight grip. His free hand was brought to his forehead; Vegeta snarled loudly trying to take another punch at Goku, both disappeared from sight.

OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

            He ran, panted hard, never stopped, tried with all his might to go faster and get out of where he was. He was on the edge. He could feel the danger pouring from his recent placement.

            The lilac haired man continued running at a fast pace. Ki was held down so no one would be able to sense him, but doubt anyone could sense him with how low his ki already was.

            "God... I... I-cant... run." Medium grey rock smacked into the tennis shoes of the demi-Saiyan. A small scream erupted from his throat as dived face first into the dirt and rocks. Groans and moans came forth as he rolled onto his back, panting his hardest in his whole entire life. He ran 4 miles straight, not stopping or slowing his pace once.

            "I'll never... never be able. To escape... this..." Whimpers and gasps resounded from his voice. Tears welled in his eyes from failure, regret, depression, and self pity. He pitied himself. Pitied that he had to suffer through a family that wanted him dead. That didn't notice him. Didn't care. Didn't want to care.

            "Trunks..." Came a familiar voice.

            Blue orbs widened to the words. The exhausted arm came as quickly as possible, forcing all the energy he had left to cover his face, and wipe the small tears from his eyes.

            "What...What do you want?" He croaked out. His voice was strained, still trying to catch breathe from his air deprived lungs, it was hoarse and sounded as if it were hurting him a great deal.

            Goten stood next to him. He kneeled on his knees, stroking the lavender locks of the demi-saiyan. " I want you to come with me." The angelic voice spoke, gentle and soft, it made Trunks want to believe someone cared for him. Made him want to believe that he had someone for comfort. Made him want to believe that he was... safe...

            He didn't refuse. He didn't utter a word. He lay there, panting his heart out with his arm strewn over his eyes, covering his face.

            They sat there for minutes; what almost seemed to be hours in silence. Eventually the lilac haired man had exhausted himself into a strong slumber.

            The black haired demi ran his fingertips over the heated cheeks, then down under his head. The other arm slipped under the bottoms of his knees, lifting him slowly and carefully with a gentle touch.

            "I'll protect you from whatever has you scarred my friend... That someone seems to be Vegeta... and I think I know what's going on now. Don't you worry... I'll protect you..."

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

            Wow.. OO -stares-.............. UM.... Pats Vegetagurlz head. UM. UM. About discontinuing. ER... APRIL FOOLS!!!!!!!! -Runs away from angry reviewers.-

            Trunks: She had it coming to her.

            Goten: I say we KILL HER.

            Trunks: She wanted to kill us off folks.

            Goten: AND BURN HER!

            Trunks: Goten, your supposed to be the calm innocent 'lets talk this out' kinda guy.

            Goten: GET OUT YOUR TORCHES!whispers I'm just following the crowd of the angry fans. Plus, think of it as 'pay back!'

            Trunks: It's getting to angsty. IM NOT A DEPRESSED PERSON!

            Goten: their there. We will have our little 'roll around' if you know what I mean. Wink wink

            OO ok. YA! Remember to Review and not hurt the author to badly. REMEMBER!- VIOLENCE ISNT THE ANSWER. -Wink- Thanks to LadyKat for all her wonderful ideas! She's so cool lol!

**Prepare for - a lil lemon in the next chapter.**


	14. I

If you don't want to see any kind of lemon or lime, skip everything after- Trunks. _Thanks _

**Majin Bulma. **

****

_Princess Katreena- - Thanks for Reviewin, Thanks for the Ideas- Tho I think I forgot ! My mind went all blank forgot what I was going to say- AH! Well, Thanks! Lol XX! _

_KitsuneAkai13- What can I say, Being mean is one of my specialties – GRIN- Maybe Trunks wont be able to See That Goten loves him –evil grin- Thanks For Reviewin- _

_vegeta'z-gurl- Lol. –pats head- Best Writer Ever Eh? I dunno about that heheh! But thanks anyways -!!! And I wanted people to over-react- I dunno why, I guess im just a weirdo- lol! Thanks for Reviewin _

_Gazthewinner- LEMON! LEMON! YES LEMON! Kinda OO! AHAHHAHA! _

_Ms. Trunks Briefs- Trunks is mine –does a dance sticking tongue out- NEH NEH! XD lol, she threatens me! Well, I have my fans to chase you if you kill me! Right people? PEOPLE? Damn, ok maybe not O.O; -runs in circles screaming- _

_Fantasy Kitten Mistress- Thanks -!! _

_Raevyan- Well, I might not get to detailed about the book. BUT! I can try some stuff! But I dunno about Trunks feeling the same way, maybe- but I wont eva tell! Mwhahahaha _**__**

Accusations of the Heart

Chapter 14- Confusion Majin Bulma 

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

**Goten's P.O.V**

I laid him down as gently as I could. Pulled the navy blue covers up to his chin, running my finger tips further as I let go of the blanket. My hands stroked the sides of his face gently. It just felt so... right.

When I had arrived back at my small house near the border of the city I had laid him down, stripped him out of his clothing and dressed him in a pair of pajamas of mine. I cleaned his small wound on his foot. There were small scrapes on his knees and a cut above his left eye and lip.

He shouldn't have been out so late... He barely had any time to recover. He's still so weak and frail. Skinny, just like he could snap like a twig. He should be resting. Not running miles and miles, being up fussing about, or all the emotional stress that he went through this _eventful_ day.

I had called Gohan while I was cleaning the small wounds and cuts. Of course I didn't get too detailed, I had said pretty much nothing. Just that we were sorry we didn't make it, we got distracted. And I knew Gohan wouldn't push it. Somehow he understood.

I let out a hearty groan as I fell against the soft cushions of the pull out bed from the couch. My head rest upon the comfy crimson-feathered pillows. I always loved these pillows. The flat ones just don't do it for you. My legs were sprawled open, arms thrown out on either side of me with my eyes halfway closed. A heavy sigh came forth from my parted lips.

' So... Trunks is scared of Vegeta...' I thought to myself trying to replay most of the events that had happened today. ' Trunks ran. Something is up with Vegeta. Something happened between Vegeta and Trunks. Dad somehow felt me and Vegeta.' A yawn escaped my lips. I'm so damn tired. I think I will be able to sleep better tonight since I know that Trunks is ok and not in any threat. As of right now.

****

Dark orbs closed fully as the yawn had escaped his pink dry lips. Black spikes blew to the side as the fan ran high above his young body.

OOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Trunks

__

I woke with a small grunt, sitting up I scanned my surroundings. I was in a small room with pictures displayed over the walls. But I couldn't really make them out. Maybe it was because of the dark? I felt something like heat rush to my feat. I slowly made my way out of bed down the hall. My eyes stayed focused in front of me. It was like something was making me head this way, if I wanted to go back, I couldn't, I cant find the force to make me want to leave my destination.

I stopped. Right in front of a pull out bed from the couch. ' Goten…'

And then everything just … reacted.

Feet padded to the edge, eyes scanned over the angelic form of the Saiyan. Blue orbs clouded with lust. Couldn't speak, couldn't think, just reacted.

The heat rose again, all the way to his body, little sparks ignited inside of him as he stared at the sight before him.

Pale fingertips touched everywhere he could. Ran up and down the powerful arms, up the soft neck towards the skin of the angelic face. He touched the soft cheeks, traveled to his relaxed forehead, then moved down, leaned forward so he was face-to-face, inches apart. Traced the perfect, pink lips with his fingers, opened his mouth slowly, his eyes drifted shut as he leaned forward to capture a kiss from his sweet.

Lips pressed together softly, black orbs stirred open slowly. The demi God was kissing him. His well-sculpted arm rose from under the soft sheets to the back of Trunks. His fingertips brushed his back earning a small surprise from the lilac haired man. He began to pull back but the stray hand from his companion had found the back of his neck, pushing their lips together again.

Black orbs of love and lust starred into the orbs of blue filled with shock and surprise.

The hand that was on the back of the lavender haired demi Saiyan had abandoned the neck and moved towards the bottom of his shirt. He snaked a hand under the clothe, running it up the back that was above him.

The older demi let out a small moan from shock and the feeling of a hand on his back, was caressed. A tongue invaded his mouth, tasting and exploring the curves; he allowed it, taking bliss in the intrusion. His knees lifted forwards straddling the waist of the younger man. He could feel the slight arousal pressed against his.

The older demi wasn't going to let his younger companion take charge. He didn't even know why he was doing this in the first place. His body just seemed to be moving on its own accord.

He grounded his hips into the body below him. Making him gasp and dig his nails into the back of his friend. A smirk came forth to his lips, he ground into the flushed body beneath him. His lips descended lower, hooking to the fresh neck of the youth.

Goten moaned softly, panted hard as lips were sucking on the side of his neck licking up and down the hot flesh. Two large hands moved under the navy pajama shirt as a hot mouth kissed the under chin of the man.

Buttons were snapped open, pale hands ran across Goten's chest making small circles, admiring all the crevices, tracing the patterns. His body was perfect he had thought.

Pale lips moved to the flat chest, he blew a small bundle of air on Goten's right puckered nipple. His hand toying with his left. The pink tongue darted out, licking the nub, pressing it between his teeth gently. His hand pinched and flicked the other, hardening to its fullest.

Goten moaned and bucked slightly, encouraging Trunks to go further and do whatever he wanted to his body.

A warm hand found the elastic of the boxers Goten was wearing, it slipped inside unnoticed grasping the thick organ that was trapped.

Eyes closed instantly, mouth grounded together hissing slightly as he was stroked. Fingertips gripped the bed sheets, toes curled body tensed.

The other hand had pulled the shorts off in one motion. The lilac haired beauty pulled back for a moment, stripping himself bare. His hand found the erect organ again stroking it gently. His thumb ran and pushed against the tip of his man hood, spreading the tiny liquid across.

" T-T-Trunks-" The younger hissed and shook under his assaults.

" Shh."

Lips pressed against the others before he could say anything else. Tongues dueled and fought with each other for supremacy. Slick fingers made small thrusts out of the young demi's opening.

Both pulled away, staring into each other's eyes. The iced eyes closed leaning forward pressing his chin against the others neck, his lips inches from his ear.

" Goten… I lo-"

OOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOO

o.o; XD You'll see why I ended it where I did –grins evilly- OO I know it was bad. XX my attempts at lemons SUCK ASS!!!!! X.x arg. ; So. It wasn't good x.x –sniffles- Anyways.

Trunks: THAT'S IT?

Goten: Why am _I _always on the bottom?

SHUTUP -= Review People OO; OR DIE!!!!!!!!!

Majin Bulma 

Well, Soon, I will probably be posting a couple new fics. Im starting on new Goten and Trunks and Vegeta and Goku ones. And of course, They will either be Angsty Romance, or something with a huge twist ;)! So look out people! !!!

More Detail and summaries in my uh, Oo; Member thing click on My Name and go read.


	15. Morning After

Accusations Of The Heart

Chapter15

Majin Bulma

Warning : Angst. If you don't like things such as cutting your skin, I wouldn't really read this chapter. Ah. Don't do this at home or anywhere, its bad! O.o. and now our feature presentation…

Skittlez: =O Scary images OO! –wants a seshy plushie too !- lmao! That would be funny if Vegeta came in! OO! Scary- funny its all the same XD ( thanks for reviewing)

Gazthewinner: OK SO IT WAS A BAD CLIFFHANGER ;; sue me Xx but u see why I guess lol xx Thanks for Reviewing!

Shinna: Well, thanks I enjoy reading your review =D! - Heres the chapter ( well duh Xx)

Vincent-Van-Chow: OO! WOW 4 hours o.o that's alota minutes man XD 3:15 OO I feel special XD! Someone stayed up and read my fic ahahaha OO! Ah well 15 is here ( duh again xx) And I don't think I will go into detail about the book OO; maybe I will im not sure yet! Thanks for the review

vegeta'z-gurl: XD lol. They so suck OO! Hmm. Vegeta ! –forgot all about him o.o! – AH XX well heres the next chapter X3 Thanks for the Review!

Ms. Trunks Briefs: Lol Kill me OO! why would anyone wanna kill **_ME?_** XD –gets all innocent look in the eyes and a halo- OO –shoves the horns down- ! Ahem- XD ya anyways! Thanks for Reviewing.. and**_ TRUNKS IS MINE MINE MINE MINE _**XD AHAHHAHAH

GotenTrunks: Lol. Yeah, Even if it was Vegeta? OO that would be fun. Vegeta sitting in a corner while he watches the Spawn of Kakkarot and his own Spawn go at it X3!! Sounds good OO –gets all ideas n stuff- AHAHHAHAH OO thanks for the review X3!

KitsuneAkai13: Wow! A whole month you waited XD u ARE patient! Lol. Yeah about the fics ! I think I will just delete them o.o im getting bored with writing ( for some odd reason) . and will probably only finish the fics up now and that's it ! WELL! THANKS FOR REVIEWING -gibbers a cookie =D!-

Yonaka Niji: HEhehe thanks! -pats ur head- Thanks you for reviewing as well =D! !!

Raevyan: -CURSES- NO MUFFINS FOR ME ;; wonders how she guessed- O.O; lol don't hurt the author –runs away-

Princess Katreena: yeash CLIFFY MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH X.x ah! YES NEED MORE IDEAS oo!!!!!!!! GLOMPS- !!!!!! Thanks for reviewing

****

**_OOOOoooooo_****_ /- U S /- T () S () F T - E - E /- , T OOOOOooooo_**

" Goten… I lo-"

The body shot from the bed, dripping in a slight sheet pf sweat with his eyes widened, panted. Ice blue eyes scanned the room, trying to remember what had happened, and where he was.

His body trembled slightly as he bowed his head forward setting his hands in his hair and over his lips.

_ How could I think of_ him _like_ that_? What the hell is wrong with me? I'm so damned messed up! Goten would think of me as a fucking freak if he ever found out about this! God. I need… _

He stood, crawling off the bed and making his way towards the door. It lead to the bathroom where he closed the door, locking it. He leaned his hands against the sink as his head hung forward in shame, grief, desperation, and shock.

After staring immensely at the white porcelain, eyes began to dull. The look of death, and hopelessness showing in his crystal blues.

Fogged eyes scanned the room, looking for the object he desired. They landed on a small razor that sat on the bathroom tubs rim. He slowly reached a hand forward, grasping it. Running a finger over the blade as he shuddered slightly from contact as he watched the blood pour from his finger.

He winced slightly from the pain.

_I deserve it… _

He repeated to himself . The words clung to his mind, taking over his senses. He brought the blade forward, as well as his wrist. The cool metal was placed atop of it as he stared greatly.

_Oooooo__ R E V I E W R E V I E W R E V I E W R E V I E W R E V I E W oooooO_

Sleepy arms stretched across the mattress, as did legs. Black ebony spikes continued to blow from the fan above. The mans face was peaceful, until his brows squeezed together, a frown set upon his features. Fists clenched together tightly as a small whimper made its way from the parted lips.

The other man in the house went unnoticed from his state of dreams.

**_Oooooooo_****_ , E / I E , E / I E , E / I E _ _ , E / I E oooooooO_**

****

****

****

****Morning came by quickly. The light shown through the windows, falling upon the face of the demi-saiyan. A groan came from his lips as he smothered a pillow over his face, rolling to his side, curling in the sheets and blankets.

After a few more tosses and turns, the man sat up, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes. His spikes stood, messy, drooping all over the place. Half open eyes made there way towards the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot. Hands reached into the refrigerator pulling out various items. Sausage, eggs, hash browns, pancake batter, bacon.

_I'm gonna make Tru-chan a big breakfast! I hope my cooking tastes fine. I hope he's all right too. Maybe I should take him out somewhere today? Hmmmmmm. To the mall maybe! No- he needs to rest. He just came out of the hospital. _

A yawn escaped from his lips, a hand shot forward, covering his mouth. He groaned slightly, using the same hand to rub slightly at his eyes. Both hands grasped the sides of his face, stretching it then smacking lightly. " Need to wake up. Man, I didn't know I was this tired."

Another yawn crossed his lips. He grumbled in agitation, smacking his face a bit harder. " Wake. UP" He tapped in between words. " Wakey Wakey"

Setting the pans on the stove, he placed the strips of bacon meat in one pan as he set the temperature on medium high. Grasping a bowl and eggs, he began cracking them one by one, throwing the shells in the garbage. A few minutes of cracking and the bowl being stirred together after each ingredient was mixed, he set the mixture into the pan, pushing the stove onto a low.

He continued baking until everything was setting on the burner cooking, smiling happily to himself.

" Maybe if I can cook well enough, Trunks might stay. Haha. I can be a house wife."

As Goten rambled about to himself, the ringing of the phone snapped him back to reality. __

_ Wonder who that could be…? _

Grabbing his mug of hot coffee, he trotted towards the phone, taking a small sip before picking it up.

" Hello!" he chirped. " Oh –ah boss! Sorry, I forgot to call!" His eyes widened slightly his head shaking back and forth as if his boss could see.

"No a- I'm sorry! My friends just came out of the- Ah ok! Sorry! Its not an excus- I'll call next time!" Coffee was long forgotten as he raddled on the phone, pacing back and forth across the kitchen.

" I'm taking vacation for two weeks. Uh. - BYE!" Goten hurriedly clicked the phone off, setting it back on top of the counter. He sighed deeply, running fingers threw his raven spikes. " Hopefully I wont get fired for that."

Well, the foods done. Just about. I'll just set everything out and then I will go get my sexy prince.

Goten grinned widely as he began setting plates, utensils and bowls on the table.

_ I want everything to be perfect!_ _– Oh, I should go wake him up now. _

With that thought, the demi-Saiyan trotted down the hallway, towards his room. He opened the door after knocking slightly. " Trunks its me Goten." Looking inside, he rose a brow as he saw the messy sheets scattered across the bed and on the floor.

" Trunks?" He called again, getting slightly worried for his friend. Walking stiffly to the bathroom door, he gripped the knob twisting and opening the door.

The only sound heard was a startled gasp and a jump of surprise as eyes widened with a hand shooting to his chest...

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOoo

WOW! It only took me about a month to update XD LMAO!!!! SORRY Guys!! OO I'm getting writers block REALLY REALLY BAD Xx!!

Any IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS ARE WELL WANTED OO; ;; whimpers at LadyKat- ;.;!!

If any one is reading " The Psychiatrist" And would like to help me with the Fiction =)! Drop me a line -! ;; NOW. o x.x im having a bit of writers block on " My Savior" " The Psychiatrist" ( NEED HELP NEED HELP ) " My Heart That You Hold" And " Accusations of The Heart" XD!! All but one fic eh? LMAO XD! Xx SCHOOL STARTS MONDAY- NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! –SCREAMS- Xx Oo slower updates –whistles, runs avoiding the reviewers- OO enough of my rambling X-x

Majin Bulma

****

****


	16. Little Black Book

****

******Princess Katreena: D! Yes. I Just love Cliffs- Don't you? Mwhahahahah. I think I will shoot for every chapter to end in a cliff. Lol! That'd be funny! !! Well, The good thing is I started the next chapter YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol. Thanks for the ideas- Got anymore- Drop me a line D THANKS**

** KitsuneAkai13: Hehehe. Yeah, I don't think that would be a good ending point. I mean, there wasn't really any yaoi Left right D! WELL! HEHEHE! Yes, you gotta love the angst- Nods- Well! Heres another cliff- lol ENJOY! **

** Yonaka Niji: Interesting )! But im Going more for the Angst D! I don't think I could write fluff if I tried Oo lol. **

** Ms. Trunks Briefs: ok ok Lol. HERES YOUR UPDATE D! tada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** Vincent-Van-Chow: Lol. Yeah, I update late again –bangs head on the wall- Schools been having me so busy !! And writers block BLEH!!!!! D! But, I Think Trunks will start having feelings. Oo I haven't decided yet ! Or Goten or. Oh no I confused myself ah..**

** Skittlez : Might die! Nooooooooo!! OO! –gets a paramedics ready- D I UPDATED! YAY FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLAPS!- **

** Neshia: Kill off Trunks ;;! Ah!!! Maybe D but. That would just be a little short of an ending! Plus – There hasn't been any Yaoi Really yet OO! bum bum bum! YAOI!! WOOHOO! **

Well We finally get to take a small peek into what the little black book has inside of it. That's what you guys have been asking about. ' Hehe. Though I don't think I will put much into it! But Ah read on.

**__**

**Accusations of The Heart**

**__**

**Majin**** Bulma**

****

Chapter 16- Accidental 

**_OOOOoooooo_****_ /- U S /- T () S () F T - E - E /- , T OOOOOooooo_**

_ The only sound heard was a startled gasp and a jump of surprise as eyes widened with a hand shooting to his chest..._

Goten swung the door open only to be met up close and personal.

Black Ebony met Blue Cerulean. Nose almost touched lips inches apart. Goten Jumped back in surprise with a gasp his eyes wide, a hand shot to his chest in dramatic fear.

"Woah easy there" The lavender haired youth choked out as he grabbed the ebony haired man in front of him by the shoulders.

"You scared me half to death Trunks!"

"Maybe you should knock first before opening the door on someone."

"Ah, um sorry. I knocked on the front door, and since I didn't see you I ah well – I made breakfast!" He squeaked as he threw an arm behind his head and laughed in nervousness.

_Already starting on a bad morning! Bad Goten! I shouldn't have gotten so worried. _

"I'm not hungry. Sorry."

Goten stared for a moment without responding, trying to break his thoughts and go back to what Trunks had just said.

"What!? Not hungry? You didn't even have dinner last night! How can you not be hungry?!"

The lavender haired man shrugged his shoulders making his way out of the bathroom.

"Maybe since you were in the hospital. Since you couldn't actually eat since you were in a comma. You should at least it something!"

The demi Saiyan didn't say anything, just hustled through the room picking up the sheets that were scattered around the floor.

"Well, um. Hey isn't it hot?! I'm warm and I'm only wearing short sleeves. Your wearing a long sleeved shirt! You must be hot. Let me get you some cooler clothes!"

"No." Was his only reply as he stopped his movement altogether.

"Hm?! Why not?"

"I'm comfortable with what I'm wearing. It's not hot to me. Plus it's thin." He smoothly chose his words, lying with ease.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, um. Come on, let's go eat _something_."

OOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

The tall figure stood at the door. In his arms held a smaller form, unconscious, bloody and bruised. He was also beaten up pretty bad himself. His clothes were ripped, dirtied, blood coated everywhere. He stood ringing the doorbell to the large mansion of Capsule Corporation.

"Bulma" He screamed slightly.

The door opened swiftly to reveal blue hair. Though it was not Bulma. Blue cerulean eyes stared at the tall man, then down to her father.

"What did you do to my daddy!?" She screamed taking a step forward as she balled up her tiny fists.

"We were sparing, Go get your mother Bura."

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. An evil glint in her eyes as she saw the older man shudder and wince slightly. She turned her back with a small grin on her face, as she watched her mother come down the stares.

"He killed daddy mommy!" She put on her tears, running into her mothers arms as she cried. "Arrest and put him in jail! Make them kill that evil man!"

"What!?" Bulma screeched slightly looking at Goku.

"No! Vegeta's not dead! But I need to talk to you."

Groaning and small twitched came from the unconscious being. Eyes began to open slightly. Lifting his chin and staring up he caught a glance of the other full bloods face. Fists balled up as he jerked In the mans arm, striking him off guard in the stomach.

Vegeta dropped to the floor, as Goku let go gripping his stomach.

"Don't you dare touch me _konoyaro_" He hissed rising to his feet. " Get the fuck out of my house."

"I need to speak with Bulma Vegeta."

Vegeta snarled getting back into a fighting position. His stance was limped, since the previous fight stole all his energy.

"Fine, don't come near them Vegeta, I'm warning you."

"You can't tell me what to do with my brat."

"I can, and I will. If you harm either of them-"

"What's going on?!" The blue haired woman screamed stomping her foot down, making a loud click with the back of her heel on the marbled floor.

"Vegeta can explain it to you." Bringing his fingers to his forehead, the taller Saiyan vanished without another word.

OOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooo

Two men sat at the table, no words were exchanged. One sipped on his coffee as the other sat still picking at his food.

_Why isn't he eating? He's getting to thin. He looks depressed as well… is this all my fault?! What should I do? I never thought I would be in such a position with Trunks. Never thought being with each other would be awkward…_

"So um…" Goten began, thinking in his head. "Did ya see that sky today?! Talk about blue!" He joked, well tried to. Tried to lighten the mood. He laughed softly, rubbing his forearm in nervous laughter.

Trunks didn't pay attention. It seemed he was lost in his own thoughts at the moment. He stared down at his plate with empty eyes, a straight face, lips pressed together.

Goten sighed softly. Rising from his chair, he flicked the other demi in the head grasping his attention. " Lets go somewhere. Like to the park or something!

"I don't know…"

"It will do us both some good! Come on! Nice fresh air, we can eat some ice cream, talk, maybe go see a movie or something. Come on Trunks!" The demi grabbed Trunks arm, pulling him from the chair.

"Fine, but I get to drive."

"Sure why not."

Trunks grabbed the keys from the coffee table, walked silently to the front door.

"I'll meet you in the car. Gotta grab something really quick!"

Trunks opened the door, stepping through it. He left the door cracked slightly.

Goten walked back into his room. "Wallet... Wallet… Where did I leave it? " He looked around, when he spotted a black leather object peaking out from under a pile of coats. " There we are." He spoke to himself. Gliding to the table that held it, he grabbed the coats lifting them up. His eyes darted to the ground as a small object dropped from out of a coats pocket.

A small piece of paper flitted to the floor near his foot. Bending forward, forgetting about his wallet, Goten picked the small piece of paper up, eyes scanned over the paper, reading. Ebony's widened in shock and fear.

Roaming slowly in front of him. Black eyes spotted a black book. A black book that didn't belong to him…

OOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

OO stares- OMFG HE READ TRUNKS JOURNAL –GASPS,- X3 I just LOOOOOVE Cliffhangers LMAO! –cheers- it didn't take me long to update this time!

I'm thinking about putting what he read in the next chapter. But I dunno. Its gotta be pretty good huh? –thinks- 3 Ill wait to see what you guys want.****


	17. Blind Your Eyes

_**Accusations Of The Heart**_

_**Majin Bulma**_

Chapter 17

**Lovekakarot**: Yes! Truten Forever! -keeps updateing - 3! ok! Thanks for the Review!

**Yonaka Niji**Well! Well! Here is what it is O.O! (Its not very good XD but I couldn't think of anything to make up! –arg!!-

**KitsuneAkai13**0! Bad Goten indeed. O.o! –Knows what Trunks can eat- XD –hentai grin- just kidding. XD!! O.o –if you catch my drift- lmao XD ) Yesh, you must wait like the others! Get in line- -sends you to the back- o.o! –gets out a whip- and anyone who disobeys .. –lashes out- -doesn't know what Bulma's talking about?!-

**mars explorer**: They sure are ) but hey, its fun to watch everyones reactions in the reviews XD ahahhah! –Is evil-

**Skittlez :** O.O!!!!!! –stares at splattened body.- Damn, o.o – almost caught you?- -nudges organs and ooey gooey insides with foot- o.o... hmm... what to do, what to do... -thinks- !! –grabs a hose and hoses you off into a nearby bush, walks away whistling-

**MystWriter07**: -nods and smiles- 3 –got confused; but that's nothing new XD!- I always forget to sign into Yahoo o.o! –snaps fingers- And we shall see what's inside the book- Oo tho, I write crap XD!

**Ms. Trunks Briefs**Yes'm, I am kinda slow – in more ways than one XD! Lmao Oo and that's the gospels truth o.o – thought of Hercules- O.O!!!! Well, here is another slow update ! My bad... X3!!!!!! And here is a sneak peak of what's in the book, but as ive said before, its absolute crap.

**Cyborg-22**Lol. DAMN CLIFFHANGERS- DON'T WE ALL HATE THEM! CLIFFHANGERS SHOULD BE ILLEGAL!!!!!! –NODS- cept when it comes from me ) –smiles innocently- NYAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!! Maybe Trunks will find out he can trust Goten, and see that he's only trying to help. Or... well, there could be things in the way, and screw ups o.o like this chapter. But who knows if it's a good thing or a bad thing. You decide )

**Chibi Goten-chan** o.O! ME LIE? ME ME ME? THE AMIGHTY MAJIN BULMA? NOOO NEVER! You did see a sneak peak! OO! you saw... a piece of paper fall outa the book 3 –innocent grin; runs away- 3 is this... soon enough for you XD???? Lmao AHAHHAHA ... a whole month.. I feel.. kinda bad XD? But not enough MWHAHAHAHHAHAHA –leaves another cliff o.o cause you cried!- YES! EVERYONE BLAME GOTEN FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!!!! OO ! –points- STAND UP STRAIGHT SOLDIER- DROP AND GIVE ME 8,000 Oo and tell Bulma how cool she is while your doing it XD! Mwhahhhahah OO! –pats- o Didn't know Goten was a boi! –points at you- The first male yaoi reader on o.o!!!! Goten's special. –nods-. 3 –right??? RIGHT?! RIGHT?!?!? Course, im ALWAYS right o.o! –thinks you are a boi – would be very bad if you werent XD! – 0k maybe we don't know what sex chibi goten is oO! lifts up shirt and pulls down pants- o.o –stares.- hmmmmmm... XD!

**Vincent-Van-Chow**: 0! He does find out what the page was! –Eyes follow kit kat hitting Goten- o.o –mouth waters- ... -puppy dog eyes. - crawls forward slowly- ;-;! YOUR TEASING ME ON PURPOSE ;.;!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Princess Katreena**: Yes, Bulma loves to torchure everyone 3! Especially my idea giver. – gives Katt a special hat with Bulma's name- 0 Kats my little helper! yesh she issss –pats your head- ) hopefully a month is soon enough XD ahahahha Oo –runs away screaming-

o.o! anyone can add me to Msn or Yahoo, I love talking to people! !

_XD Yeah, so I cant do poetry LMAO oo; _

_OOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOo_

**Last Time:**

_A small piece of paper flitted to the floor near his foot. Bending forward, forgetting about his wallet, Goten picked the small piece of paper up, eyes scanned over the paper, reading. Ebony's widened in shock and fear. _

_Roaming slowly in front of him. Black eyes spotted a black book. A black book that didn't belong to him..._

OOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooo

_Worlds diminishing in his eyes_

_As he gives the finishing goodbyes_

_In a note book hidden from all_

_Lie's the stories and self-hating crimes from his falls_

__

_Tears and sorrow mix in a rut_

_As he brings the knife to cut_

_Cut the skin of his flesh_

_To unload that of new fresh red droplets_

_Ones that will fall_

_ As he crawls In a new position _

_The tearing of flesh doesn't diminish_

_Nothing will stop until the job is finished_

__

_The Dripping and dropping_

_Won't be stopping_

_Drop goes the arm_

_As the breathing shortens_

_The metallic eyes scream with hate_

_Will he debate where came the hate_

__

_ No one cares_

_No one dares_

_Tares are fair_

_Hair droops_

_Eyes fall in hoops_

_Body leans forward_

_World comes toward_

_The lifeless body_

_As it shuts down_

_What the fucks going on now_

__

_Everyone's dead_

_ This is what we all dread _

_The body in the lifeless bed_

__

_Trunks_

Goten stared, re-reading the poem with widened eyes. His hand shot to his mouth as he covered his lips in fear.

_What... What... Why- Why would he write something like this?! _

He read it over once more, taking note of the small stains. Some of tears, and some of... blood.

No, no no no... This isn't Trunks'. There's got to be some sort of mix up. Some sort of explanation.

He waited for his demi prince to burst through the doors and shout surprise, got ya Goten.

It had to be some sort of joke. Some sort of sick joke right? Right?! RIGHT?

This wasn't the Trunks he knew. The Trunks he grew up with. The Trunks he was friend's with, best friends. The Trunks he loved. The Trunks he ...fell in love with.

Who is this Trunks?! What has he turned into? Where's the real Trunks?! The one from the past- the past...

_We've grown up so fast... And grew farther apart... This is all my fault somehow... All my fault... I'm the reason Trunks is like this. I'm the reason he was in the hospital... I wish... we could go back into the past. Where we were unaware of all the ugly this world has endured. Where we were still together, where we could finish off each others sentences. When we used to be so close. I want to go back to the times where we were so happy and oblivious to everything else._

Small crystal tears made their way down the youths paled cheeks. Slowly making their way down his chin and onto the paper in front of his divided eyes, adding to the ones there already.

This is all my fault... 

The demi jumped slightly as he heard a car horn honk from outside.

_Trunks is waiting... Why would he still want to be around me after everything that has happened because of me? _

Flipping the white stained sheet over another message was written in neat cursive handwriting.

6/ 24

_6/24? That was... the night of Trunks' accident... _

Again... I ask myself the same questions. Why? Why am I even here when I don't even have a purpose in life? Why do they hate me so much? Why cant I just die? End it all right here and now? No one would care anyways... Outside of my- The Brief's family. Everyone is to engaged in they're own affairs. ' When I die, none will cry, all will laugh and then move on.' I couldn't stop chanting that one line over and over in my head all day.

Sometimes I think that Mirai guy, from the future had it better than me- no. I know he had it _better_ than me. He was lucky they all died. I'd rather switch lives with him right now, a world of nothing is a world of bliss. I have no purpose here. I should do it all tonight... Tonight...

_Did he? Did... He plan that to happen? Did he do that to himself!? He- no- its impossible. He- He might have felt that he should end it that night... but he couldn't of had done that to himself. Oh God- What am I going to do?! What... _

The raven-haired man sighed softly, setting the paper back inside the book in a random spot. With the book still in hand, he leaned forward picking up the coat. A gasp drew his attention from the article.

Mouth dropped in shock, charcoal eyes widened, as tears were still fresh. Charcoal met cerulean.

)))))))))))))))OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Oh GAWD OO I just LOOOOOOOOVE CLIFFHANGERS! ( well, only when I make them ) .) NEHAHHAHAH Sorry it took a month again ;;! Oo I thought It was just last week that I updated lol. Xx Sowwy.


	18. Truth Be Told

Amanda: Well thanks! 3 I really like you as a reviewer x3!!!!!!!!!!!

Monita: lmao! It would have been up but ff. was having problems and wouldn't let anyone update. ; XD ehhehe here it is.

GreyAshGazer88: Lol. XD I updated I updated.

KitsuneAkai13: ISH OK! 3!! YOU STILL COOL o 3! Yeash! Here it is! is like Oo down so I couldn't update sooner.

MystWriter07: Lol, I always forget about signing into yahoo XD bad me!

Ms. Trunks Briefs: MWHAHAHAHHAHAHH XD INSANENESS

cradle of flames and skittlez: YEAH! NO KILLING AND TURTURING THE AUTHOR  runs-

Skittlez : OO Stares- XD YES YES MORE MORE OO life is uncruel –shakes fist-

Cyborg-22: OO lmao XD TROUBLE TROUBLE MWHAAHAHA

Vincent-Van-Chow: TY TY OO KIT KATS! –PUPPY DOG EYES ;;!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- XD yeah a whole month!

VegetaSS2jin: 3 this is the soonest I could update!

Yonaka Niji: yesh poor Trunksi ;;! –sympathizes.- 3! This is what Goten shall do.

Lovekakarot: yay!!!! keep reading!

Princess Katreena: AHH ABUSE ABUSE XD! NOT THE EVIL FRYING PAN oo! runs-

mirokusbabe: BROWNIESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Snatches n runs- !

Chibi Goten-chan: AHAHHAHAHHA oo! XD sorry Cheeeeeese head! XD had to make sure? LMAO o.o! 3 Enjoy!

Lovekakarot: Course I shall keep on updating! 3! TRUTEN FOREVER!

_**Accusations Of The Heart**_

_**Majin Bulma**_

Chapter 16 

" Goten. What are you doing with my book!"

" Trun-"

" How could you go through my most personal belongings?!" He question and screamed. The lavender haired man bellowed loudly stomping his way towards the black haired demi on the other side of the room.

" Trunks please!"

" Don't even start the whiney _forgive me I didn't mean to _bullshit." The angered boy stopped right in front of the trembling demi. He snatched the book right out of his hands and glared directly at him.

A sudden force threw him back. He lost his balance for a minute before straightening his posture again. Cerulean eyes stared straight ahead with hate and anger still formed inside.

A mop of back hair bounced against his shoulder and collarbone. Wetness soaked threw his shirt as the smaller demi cried against his chest. He felt the fingertips clutch tightly against the material he was wearing. Could feel the racks the others beings body gave off when he sobbed harder, crushing his face against him.

The tears, the shaking, the sobbing all continued for a long while as the lavender haired Saiyan stood there as the other sobbed against him.

" I'm sorry…" He croaked out threw his sore voice.

His partner didn't reply. He just stared blankly ahead with anger and regret.

I should have just killed myself by now… 

_I should have burned the book…_

_I should have never woken up…_

Why can't I just fall asleep and never wake up… Why can't I ever be happy?… Why can't anything ever go my way for once?

Why?…

" Trunks. Why didn't you ever tell me…?"

" It wasn't any of your business."

Coal glazed eyes with tears circling threw the orbs starred slowly into the face of the paled man in front of him. Trunks continued to stare ahead, not bothering to take a small glance at his companion. His face remained stilled, motionless, and blank but with a stern look. His eyes still showed deception and anger, regret and sorrow.

" Trunks…"

No words were given in return.

" Trunks…please…"

Nothing was said. A small plea of a cry escaped his lips as eyes narrowed more as the tears slowly spilled down his cheeks again.

A pale hand reached out, slowly resting on the back of the demi in front of him. It slid up his back leisurely, to his neck and stopped at the back of his head. Delicate fingers ran threw the black spikes tangling and stroking. His other pale hand wrapped around the small of his back, fingers softly resting against his hip.

Fingertips pressed against the soft hair, pushing Goten's head foreword to rest his face against his collarbone. Purple hair fell forward, covering icy blue eyes as they shut. His pale cheek rested against the mop of black spikes.

The two remained silent thinking and pressing against one another lost in their thoughts. The older sighed deeply, leaning his head against the others.

" Just as nosey as ever Chibi." The taller grunted out, letting his hold go of the form pressing against him. His arms reached up to Goten's shoulders, resting there as he pushed him back gently.

" Your lucky."

" Lucky…?"

" Anyone else… and they'd be dead by now."

" Oh…"

" And that you have the life you have and not mine."

" Trunks, please just tell me what's going on, I beg you. Can you not trust me? Does our childhood and all the things we've been through not mean anything? I'm always here… Open up to me… I just want to help. Just let me help you…"

Shiny eyes of hopeless-ness stared forward once again, remaining unvoiced. After a long pause his head tilted down staring into the black orbs. " I cant."

" Trunks, why not?!"

" I don't want you involved."

" Is this about what had happened-"

" Partly."

" You- You know who did this?"

Nothing was said, he didn't utter a word. His eyes desperately stared into the coals in front of him, hoping that he would know, that he would know everything that's been going on. But he knew he didn't. He knew the boy was just as clueless as everyone else.

" Who?!"

_Can't involve Goten. Can't let him get hurt too._

" Trunks why wont you answer me!?"

_Must ever let Goten get hurt._

" Trunks please?!"

Never… 

His back turned, gathering the book in his hand, placing it in his pocket. He slowly stepped towards the door.

" Vegeta…"

Stopped. Tensed. Confused. Fear. Shock. Hoping.

_… Goten… no. Why Goten?! Why?! He knows?! He figured it out?! _

_See, Trunks, You doubt him too much. I told you, there was a reason…He needs you. You need him. **One-special person**. _The booming resounded in his head.

" Trunks we can get help…"

" SHUTUP!" I scream, twisting around with great force it scares him deeply, jumping, my temper flies, my fists fisting tightly together as they shake. " I don't need _anything_ from you. And if you don't keep quiet, then I'll… I'll." I shake in fear, anger, regret, my whole body trembles, I can't even think properly. " You'll regret it."

" Wouldn't _you_ regret it?" He quietly speaks with his head lowered to the ground.

I stop. My eyes wide. My lips tightly shut together. I was caught off guard, never thought of Goten to say such a thing.

I turn around. Begin to make my way out the front door. I shut the door slowly and quietly behind me. My eyes stay downcast.

God… Goten… 

OOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Not in the mood to write a cliffy. Lol. X3 consider yourselves lucky.


	19. Money, sex, power

_**Accusations Of The Heart**_

_**Majin Bulma**_

_**Chapter 19:** Money Sex and Power_

* * *

The woodened door shut quietly as the young man stepped away from it, his eyes stayed towards the ground as he walked slowly away. 

A shout resonated from behind him. He could hear the door being thrown open with great force, slamming against the whitened wall. The loudness from the slam echoed down the hall.

Deep breathing came forth from the one who opened it. His eyes were squeezed with his fists curled tight, one still outstretched.

The other being had stopped, his sights set ahead of himself with his back to the younger one.

" You think you can leave? Run away? Is running away from everything the best, is it the only answer! Tell me Trunks, you saw that dream too, didn't you?" He waited for an answer.

Trunks glared ahead, his lips tightly sealed. He felt an arm grab his shoulder and forcefully threw him back face to face with his aggressor. He gripped his shoulders tightly so the lavender haired man wouldn't be able to get away.

" Didn't you!"

His scowl deepened as the iced eyes looked past him, not speaking once.

" And so what if I did?"

The dark haired demi raised a fist punching the other across the face with such great force he was thrown on the floor.

" Why don't you think of someone other than yourself Trunks! You're so damn selfish! What about me!" he screamed while the other demi sat still on the floor with his eyes wide, smooth palm pressing against his abused cheek. A rough hand grabbed him by his chin pulling him out of his shock; the other hand was placed on the wall against his head. A pair of lips pressed themselves to his own making his eyes widen to there fullest.

Goten's eyes were closed tight as he kissed the eldest in front of him, his hands never left there spots. His eyes opened suddenly as he released the demi, pulling back.

" What about me…I need you! You can't leave me! Don't you care about what would happen to me if you were to die?" His voice began to quiver as ebony eyes began to fill with tears.

Trunks remained silent staring ahead of his best friend that just convinced his feelings towards him pretty much. He had no clue Goten had felt that way towards him.

" Why?"

Goten looked down at him with a confused look.

" Why would you care so much about someone as pathetic as I am anyways?" he asked, getting up and facing Goten. He paused for a moment then chuckled shallowly to himself. His hand rose to smack himself in the forehead. " Oh, I know. Money? You want money Goten?"

" Wha.."

" Or you want power to Capsule Corporation? Oh, how bout my looks? My charming presence, a nice sweet little fuck right? Should have known," he laughed deeply staring at the ceiling with a hand against his forehead, " I'm so retarded!" His laugh was cut off when a pair of hands gripped his shoulder slamming him against the wall. His head landed against the hard surface making him grunt in slight pain.

" What the hell are you talking about? I would never EVER use you for anything like that! And you know that! How could you even say that!"

" Money money money…" he mumbled as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

" Shutup!"

" Power power power…"

" Trunks!"

" Sex sex sex…"

" Well well well…" A dark voice spoke out amused stepping forth from the shadows. " Look what we have here." Goten whipped around letting go of Trunks as he stared at the man before him.

" Vegeta!"

* * *

0000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000oooooo11111 

TBC…

I'm sorry this is such a short chapter in such a long time. I have a lot going on. Family deaths and stuff, and yeah, I haven't had time to think about this, If you ever wonder about updates then just look up on my profile. I am starting the next chapter and will be up sooner I PROMISE! But this was the only day I could write ANYTHING. So please please please! FORGIVE ME! X3! Ty!


	20. I love you!

**Accusations Of The Heart**

**Majin Bulma**

**Chapter 20**

_111111111111111000000001000000000101010011111011111111111111111111000000_

The man just scowled at the child of his worst enemy. A smirk crept to his face when he heard the surprised tone of the one in front of him. His eyes wandered to the one behind him. Trunks remained staring blankly up at the ceiling with no expression on his face.

" Brat" Vegeta called taking a step forward.

" Don't you go near him! I know you're the one that did this to Trunks!"

A smile crept on Trunks face as his head turned to the side with an amused yet emotionless look.

Vegeta starred at him, turning to the side to leave. " Let's go." He ordered and began to walk away.

Trunks took a step forward with a crazed smile, knowing exactly what was to happen. Goten stood there shocked, he didn't understand why Trunks was going with Vegeta, and couldn't bring himself to move.

His heart began to speed up as he heard the footsteps begin to disappear.

** / Goten's P.O.V. /**

_ 'Oh no... Oh God, what am I supposed to do! Should I call my dad? Should I go after them! Vegeta would just kill me! I cant let him do this to Trunks though- He needs me!'_

I took a hesitant step forward... But then, something almost just _pulled_ me back. Like something was telling me _not_ to go after Trunks. I'm not sure if its supposed to mean something, or what not. Now I'm even more confused than I already was.

Trunks, the only thing I can say is... Dont let me down.

? P.O.V. /

" No, no no my dear raven haired demi. This is something Trunks needs to figure out on his own. Give him time. And if worst comes to worst, well, I guess I will be seeing my lovely purpled haired demi soon."

I cant help but not interfere. That spoiled brat needs to learn a thing or too. He needs to step outside the box and realize what's in front of him. Escape your nightmares Trunks baby.

** /Trunks' P.O.V/ **

" Brat" Vegeta called as he took a step forward towards me. My eyes stayed transfixed on the ceiling above me, though, out of the corner of my eye I could see every movement he did.

" Don't you go near him! I know you're the one that did this to Trunks!"

Oh Goten... Why bother? You're attempts will just be in vain. Why try stopping the unpreventable?

I know what I said to Goten was wrong- Or was it? I dont know whom I can trust anymore. I'm used for sex, money- everything! How the hell am I supposed to tell anymore? All those women just wanted me for fame, for my looks.

Then... something deep down is telling me that this is wrong, I'm just making an excuse for myself. Knowing that Goten would never do anything like this, and that he's never said anything or done anything where I could'nt trust him.

A smile crept to my face as I tilted my head.

I could feel Vegeta's eyes on me, watching me. He turned to the side, taking his leave. " Let's go." He ordered and began to walk away. I could'nt help but take a step forward with a crazed emotions. I felt like I was being forced. Like, not matter what I did would matter. I should just get this over with, hopefully this time he will kill me and not leave me at an inch of my death. Maybe that was his intention? To let me live and regain my health just so he could do it all over again. Now... That's the Vegeta I know. I knew what was going to happen. Well, out of the two choices, I did, which both involved a beating for my life.

I could feel just how horrified and shocked Goten was. I felt the rays of confusion roll off of him.

I followed behind Vegeta like a little bitch. I starred down at the tiles of the floor as I prepared for what was to come.

_ Escape your nightmares Trunks baby._

Her again?

" How can I possibly do that!" I murmur angrily to myself clenching my fists.

" What brat!"

I just ignore him and continue to follow. We are almost outside the building, God this is taking to long! He wants me to suffer even before the beating!

I'm glad Goten didnt come after me. It would've only caused more trouble. Too bad I couldnt say _goodbye_ the proper way to him. I mean, he was the one that took care of me and stayed at my side during this whole _event_... How could he possibly love me anyways! Me! Of all people! Maybe if things were different...

My inside begin to tingle when I think of someone loving me, especially Goten. The only person that has ever said anything like that to me in a very very long time. I guess I've had feelings for him a long time ago... But. No, this is stupid! Why think of this anyways!

Even if there is one person... One person... Goten, I should... _live_

Am I being selfish!Goten would be crushed... I... Arg! You damn bitch! FINE!

I stare up my angered ice eyes starring at the back of Vegeta's head, my arms raises, pointing to his neck. I swiftly call forth a powerful blast that bursts through my hand, and before Vegeta has anytime to jump out of the way, it hits him dead on.

I slowly stride over to the unconscience form and squat down beside him. " Sorry _dad_, it slipped."

I see Goten running down the flight of steps yelling my name. I stand and watch the demi pause in front of the door. We both stare at eachother for the longest time. I smile and raise my arms out to the sides of me. He runs towards me and jumps into my arms, hugging me tightly as I hug him.

" I, I thought that was you that took the blast!"

" No chibi."

" Why? Why did you..."

" Just for you. All for you, I figure if theres one person that loves me I might as well stay."

" Oh Trunks, I love you so much!" His faces presses into my chest as his grip tightens around my chest as he sobs with happiness.

" I... I love you to Goten. But if you keep holding me that then I dont think I will last long!"

" You always have to ruin the moments dont you!"

I gasp as he squeezes me as hard as he can and then lets go. Laughing, I smack him upside the head, " Lets go. I dont want him waking up!"

He pouts and rubs his head, " Where?"

I lean in and give him a light kiss on the lips, while he stands there shocked and surprised. A blush comes to his face as he stares at me. I turn and jump in the air taking my leave.

" Hey! Trunks! Dont leave me behind!" He screams flying after me, making me laugh as he pouts and whines. " We are going to start a life of our own on another planet."

" Another planet!"

" Well, I doubt I can stay here, and I dont really want to. Let's take a never ending adventure!"

" We can call it, Goten and Trunks' Escape from Earth: Part 1, the honeymoon."

" Or, ' Trunks gains a new bitch'."

" what!"

" well Goten, you are now my bitch, how does that feel?"

" You are so dead!"

" Only if you can catch me!" I stick my tongue out charging up to Super Saiyan, as he whines behind me

**_ :3 years later_**:

We now live on a planet far away where no one can bother us. The only person that does is Goku, and he rarely comes around. Goten and I are happily, _married_ and are accepted into this new planet.

I've only heard from that dumb voice in my head, I'm not crazy, once more and that was right after we stole a ship from Capsule corporation.

Dumb woman just had to gloat and be a pain in the ass like always. " Oh, Trunks I knew you werent as stupid as you looked' God, that annoying sprite.

" Trunks!"

" Ah, uh yes Goten?"

" Bed time!"

" Come here."

" What is it?"

" Happy anniversary!" I smile and lean down capturing those perfect lips into my own. It's been exactly 3 years since we started our new life. I wouldnt have had it any other way.

" I love you Trunks"

" I love you too chibi."

_OWARI_

Teh End!

Finally.

Lol. -runs as fast as she can- x3 Well. I know that ending sucked but Its getting harder and harder for me to update! So I might as well end the torturing! ahahh- screams at angry fans-  
P.S: THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR IDEAS, COMMENTS, CRITISISMAND FLAMES O-O! XD! LOL. I think that,this will be one of the last fics I do. As you can see ihavent updated anything since like the 2nd month. I havent even read a fic for about 6 months no kidding. eh. I get the passion burned out ( for drawing as well. well! IT WAS FUN! THANKS EVERYONE! I LOVED HEARING FROM YOU X3! -GLOMPS EVERYONE!- Sayonara!

P.S2!" omfg! has anyone seenKodacha? OO THE SPAZZIESTANIMEIVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! its funny, and at the serious scenes ( those very few XX) it is so...so...emotional...I RECCOMEND IT!


End file.
